Naruto in the West
by Whisper Yoyo
Summary: Yeah, yeah, yeah. Naruto brings Sasuke back successfully then gets banished. Then after a run in with some Root, he is saved by someone from the West. Seeing no other choice, Naruto goes with him to the West and becomes something more. What it is you may ask? Not an Emperor, I'll tell ya that much. Expect bashing on Konoha, AU, OOC, and characters from different medias. Enjoy!
1. Mission Sunset - Palms

I know what you're thinking: _"Another Emperor of the West Naruto story on Fan-fiction? Sure, why not."_  
Well, this isn't that type of story. Here's the summary:

 _ **Naruto had finally defeated Sasuke and brought him back to Konoha. Zzzzzzzzzzz... Anyway, yada yada yada. He gets banished for hurting Sasuke too badly and heads out. On his short travel, he has a run-in with ROOT and is saved by a man from the West. Said man takes Naruto over the Wall separating East form West and Naruto trains there. What exactly will happen to the story of Naruto now I wonder?**_

 _ **Expect OOC for some characters, Bashing on most characters from Konoha, crossover characters in the West[ though I'm putting a special spin on who appears], and I think I might just change up some other character back stories. Especially Madara's. Enjoy.**_

* * *

 **[After all that nonsense at VOTE]**

Naruto had beaten Sasuke. The dead last of the Academy beat the prodigy Uchiha of Konoha. And how you may ask? Well, the important parts are as follows:

Naruto chases Sasuke.  
Sasuke shoves a Chidori into Naruto's shoulder.  
Naruto uses Kyuubi's chakra to beat the holy hell out of Sasuke.  
Sasuke uses the 2nd form Curse Seal.  
Naruto goes into his one tailed form but accidentally puts too much Oomph into his Rasengan.  
Naruto knocked Sasuke out with said technique and drags him back to Konoha with another Chidori through his gut this time.

Get all that? Awesome.

Naruto was dragging Sasuke back to their home and could see the gates not too far away. He let out a stiff chuckle to ignore the pain in his gut from the second Chidori Sasuke used on him.  
"Heh heh."  
He chuckled out, though through gritted teeth at the pain.  
"See that Sasuke? I told you I'd beat you and take you back home. And that's exactly what I did teme."

As Naruto was heading back to the gates of their home, he started to wonder if this was finally gonna be the moment. That moment he had been clamoring for ever since he became a ninja. The moment that the villagers, both civilian and shinobi alike, would acknowledge him and see him as more than the village pariah. The moment when he finally gets the positive attention he always wanted from everyone here. The moment when he was going to treated like an actual human being , he has people that care for him; Iruka, Ayame and her father, Tsunade, Ten-Ten and Rock Lee from the orphanage, but that was only a few out of an entire village. When people keep treating you like the plague then it's pretty easy to forget who you are in order to gain their approval.

Naruto was hoping that this act of bringing back the last Uchiha that was treated like royalty would finally make him liked by the majority of the village instead of the few he knew. Yet something in the back of his mind just told him that that would never happen and that he would be treated worse. Maybe even arrested or something. ** _[Why not. This chapter is already pretty meta anyway, moving forward]_**

"No."  
Naruto shook his head at those thoughts and focused on keeping his promise to Sakura.  
"Almost there. Almost home."

As soon as Naruto was in eye sight of the village gates, he saw one of the guards quickly rush off to inform Tsunade that he returned with Sasuke Uchiha. The other guard quickly rushed over to the bloody blond just in time to catch him before he collapsed. The wounds on Naruto's body were severe while from what Izumo could see on Sasuke, the Uchiha looked as if he was attacked by on old man with a cane who used to be a superhero or something. Naruto looked like he had played Russian Roulette with a loaded shotgun.

Izumo was about to pick Naruto up and carry him to the hospital to get treated, but that was when a familiar voice stopped him.  
"You can hand the gaki to me."  
Izumo turned to see the Toad Sannin standing behind him with a stern look on his face.  
"I'll take it from here. You bring Uchiha-sama to the hospital."

Izumo was about to question the old toad until he saw a very deathly gaze coming from the man. Not liking the idea of dying by a Sannin outweighing his judgment on where said Sannin was going take Naruto, Izumo reluctantly nodded and handed the blond to Jiraiya. Jiraiya in turn slung the blond over his shoulder and Shunshinned away from them.

"Why don't I like what's going to happen now?"  
Izumo said to himself as he took Sasuke with him to the hospital.

* * *

 **[Hours later, council room]**

Just as Naruto had predicted, he was sitting in the middle of the council room, bloody and battered, and in the middle of a farce of a trial. In all honesty, it didn't really surprise Naruto that he was in this particular predicament. Of course they would only see him as an 'uncontrollable' demon that 'hurt' their precious Uchiha. They just forget the fact that he, ya know, betrayed the village by turning traitor and trying to join a missing nin from Konoha in Orochimaru. Yeah they just gloss over all of that like it didn't really happen.

"Naruto Uzumaki."  
An old man with many bandages spoke up since Tsunade wanted no part of this.  
"By the majority vote of the council, for harming a fellow shinobi of our great village, you are hereby banished from Konoha. If you were to step foot within Fire Country, then you will be killed on site. You have until tomorrow to pack your things and leave our village. Demon."

Naruto sighed as he saw the smug looks on most of the faces of the council. They had waited for such a long time to be able to either banish or kill off the Uzumaki that it was borderline ridiculous. The elders, the civilian council and even some of the shinobi council. I say some because aside from Hiashi, who was friends with Minato back in the day, all the other clan heads detested the blond boy. To Naruto, they never liked the idea of him being close to their children and 'corrupting their minds' as they would put it.

Naruto sighed as he stood up and limped out of the room, not really giving that much of a shit anymore. He passed by many people and overheard their displeasure in how he roughed up their precious little Uchiha brat. He didn't even bother as he made it to his rat infested, dilapidated apartment home. He didn't even bother closing the door or taking off his sandals as he just started packing. Whatever meaningful possessions he had, which were very few and far between, he packed like clothes and his frog wallet pouch thingy, before headin' out of the building. As a last'fuck you' to the guy who owned the building that was absolutely horrible to Naruto, said blond decided to rig paint bombs in his room along with the old mans just because at this point.

Naruto walked down the street and noticed that people were actually cheering at the fact that he was banished now.  
 _'Gee, I wonder how they all found out?'_  
Naruto thought to himself sarcastically.

Since he was banished now, the people of the village had started to call him things like 'Kyuubi brat' or saying that the forth should have killed him when he was reincarnated as the blond. Since most didn't know how Fuinjuutsu worked, they always assumed that Naruto was the Kyuubi and not its jailer. Not so bright bunch really.

Naruto ignored them and made his way towards the gate once again. It's funny really. Earlier that day he left with his friends in order to bring his supposed best friend back home. Now, he was leaving through these same gates as a banished ninja. Speaking of which, once he got past the gates he took his headband off. Naruto looked at it for a brief moment before tossing it over to Izumo. Said man caught it, still in shock at what he had heard not too long ago. Naruto smirked at him and nodded before walking away into the forest.

* * *

 **[Roughly 2 hours later, the real beginning of the story]**

Naruto had been walking for awhile now and decided to rest close to the border of Wind Country. Seeing as though he was unwelcomed in Fire Country now, he decided to try his luck in Suna. At least he had friends there in the form of Gaara and his siblings. Those three were a massive help when Orochimaru's Sound Four attacked one by one.

Naruto sat on a rock while slowly realizing a few things. One, he had no food. Two, he was hungry from not having said food. Three, his body had slowly healed with aid from Kyuubi. And four, he was being followed.

Naruto turned around and quickly dodged a kunai before getting into a defensive stance with a kunai of his own. He stood at the ready for anything until he felt about ten or so chakra signatures approaching fast, all with high chakra. Not wanting to test his luck today, Naruto ran away, but unfortunately his body wasn't fully healed. He was moving in a sprint as he couldn't move too fast from his still untreated wounds from Sasuke.

"Dammit!"  
Naruto yelled to himself as he knew that there was no way he could escape his pursuers like this.  
"If I live through this, I swear I'm gonna get stronger so this doesn't happen again!"

Too bad for him that a well placed and very fast kunai embedded itself into his left leg, stopping him from moving as he fell from the pain. Naruto gripped his leg and pulled out the kunai. He took off his jacket and ripped off a sleeve to tie around the wound, but he didn't get far as another kunai pinned his right hand to the tree he was leaning on. Naruto let out a scream of pain as he saw the ten Anbu landing right in front of him, surrounding him like vultures. Naruto could easily tell that these were Konoha Anbu judging from their outfits and masks, but for some reason these mask had the kanji for Root on the foreheads. Naruto didn't know what was going on at first, but then he figured that some of the villagers paid these guys to kill him.

"Guess this is where my luck ends then."  
Naruto muttered to himself as he looked down, wondering if everything he had ever worked hard for was all for nothing.

He closed his eyes and waited as he heard them taking out some things at first. Naruto didn't bother to look up as he was fairly certain that this was his end, or so it seemed until a new voice broke the dead silence.

"I find it very unfortunate that it takes this many people to kill a teenager."  
The voice was calm, yet fierce. Soft, yet dangerous, and it sent a chill up the Root Anbu, who were planning on slapping an obedience seal on Naruto, spine's. They turned to see who this newcomer was.  
"I would advise that you all leave, yes I would."

Naruto opened his eyes and looked over to see a fairly tall man with long red haired that's tied up and wearing some kind of white pants and red robes. The oddest thing about him though, was the X shaped scar on his left cheek. For some reason, Naruto felt calm when he saw this man. No idea why, but this guy just seemed friendly to him for some weird reason.

"Silent ninja I see."  
The man spoke once more as he placed his left hand onto the hilt of his blade still in its sheath. The Root stood ready to attack this man and he simply sighed.  
"It appears I have no choice then."

The Root Anbu rushed at him with incredible speed. Naruto shouted for the apparent samurai to run away, that there was no way he could take on some of his former villages best ninja. The man didn't respond as he simply stood motionless. The Root were mere feet away when the man opened his eyes. Faster than most people would be able to keep up with, the man drew his sword and began dancing around the Root Anbu. His sword danced along with him as he moved forward, until he was standing right in front of Naruto, sword covered in blood and in a reverse grip. Naruto looked on in both horror and awe as the Root Anbu started to fall apart as blood sprayed from their bodies one by one. Only the last one wasn't doing the same as he simply fell to the ground clutching his spine and neck in pain.

"Whoa."  
Naruto spoke as the man whipped his sword so the blood would come off.

"They were the best?"  
The man asked Naruto while sheathing his now semi-clean blade.  
"Then no wonder it took that many to try and kill you."

"That was incredible."  
Naruto said in amazement, despite being in pain and still pinned by the hand on a tree.  
"Who are you?"

The man smiled a warm smile as he bent down and took the kunai out of Naruto's hand, causing the boy to wince a little at the pain.  
"My name is Kenshin."  
He started as he took out some gauze from his pocket and wrapped it around the wound.  
"Kenshin Uzumaki."

"Wait a second."  
Naruto raised a brow, causing the man to tilt his head a bit.  
"My names Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki."

Kenshin gasped for a moment and went wide eyed.  
"You're an Uzumaki?"  
Naruto didn't know how to answer that since he didn't know what the man meant.  
"But the Uzumaki family has red hair, not blond. Unless."  
Kenshin placed his hand on his chin as he thought about it for a moment.

"Um. No offense Kenshin,"  
This got said samurai's attention.  
"But, where did you even come from?"

"Well."  
He started as he scratched the back of his head sheepishly and chuckled a bit, putting his previous thought away for now.  
"Me and a friend were visiting a few places here in the East and were resting before we returned home. That was when I heard you scream and rushed over here."

"Whose your friend?"  
Naruto asked as he himself was fixing up his leg with the gauze this time.

"That would be me."  
A new, and deeper voice spoke out as he walked over to them. Naruto looked up at the tower of a man as he stood at possibly 6 feet and maybe even a couple, or a lot, of inches. He was wearing a sleeveless blue jacket with a red shirt under it and jeans. He had a very muscular frame and plain brown hair. He walked over to the two and Naruto felt very small under his stature.

"Kenshiro,"  
Kenshin spoke out as he stood up with a smile.  
"Glad that you came over."

"Hmm."  
The now named Kenshiro nodded. He looked at the still shocked and slightly scared face of Naruto.  
"You don't have to be afraid child. I will not harm you."

"It's not really that."  
Naruto started as he continued to look up to the man.  
"It's just, man you're freakin huge!"

Kenshin chuckled a bit while Kenshiro smirked at the blonds child-like retort.

"What is your name?"  
Kenshiro asked.

"My name is Naruto Uzu-"  
Naruto started proudly before being cut off by Kenshin.

"His name is Naruto, Kenshiro, that it is."  
He interrupted.

Kenshiro nodded before walking along.  
"We should go before nightfall. You know what'll happen if we miss our window."

"Right, right."  
Kenshin started before standing up and looking down to Naruto.  
"Would you like to come with us Naruto?"

"W-What?"  
He asked the smiling man that just killed a bunch of Anbu and left one withing in pain.

"Would you like to come with us?"  
Kenshin asked once more.  
"You were clearly kicked out of you home for some reason or another, and if I heard right when you were running, you said you would get stronger if you survived."  
Naruto gasped a bit.  
"I could help train you. A few others would as well, yes they would."

Naruto thought about it for a moment. He barely knew these guys aside from their names. Was Kenshin related to him or maybe his parents? What exactly could he do? He was just kicked out of Konoha and saw that no one would miss him. Add on to the fact that someone had paid some Anbu members to kill him, so that just makes thinking it over a lot easier.

 _ **"Do it kit."**_  
The deep voice of the Kyuubi spoke in his mind.

 _ **"Really?"**_  
Naruto asked him.

 _ **"I sense something different about these two. Wherever they're from, they will help you. Go."**_  
Kyuubi finished before fading away into Naruto's mindscape once again.

Naruto looked up into Kenshin's eyes and grinned a big tooth grin.  
"Okay. I'll go with you."

Kenshin sighed in relief as he helped Naruto up.  
"That's a relief."

"Hey, Kenshin."  
Naruto started after he grabbed his bag and what was left of his jacket.

"Yes Naruto?"

"Where exactly are you guys from anyway?"

Kenshin hoisted Naruto up and sat the blond on his shoulders as he walked after Kenshiro.  
"We are from the West."

"Ohh."  
Naruto started, a delayed reaction from his pretty uneducated mind. That was when it hit him like a Chidori through the chest.  
"WAIT, WHAAAAAAAAT!?"

* * *

 _ **Yep. Gonna be a fun and totally original story. Lol. Gonna have crossover characters from Anime, Comics, Cartoons and a few that are neither. Hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter and will continue to read it as it progresses.**_

 _ **Just to reiterate, this is not a 'Naruto goes to the West and becomes an Emperor' story. Love reading those, but I'm doing things differently, hence why Kenshin paused for a moment to think.**_

 ** _Crossover characters so far:_**

 **Kenshin- Rurouni Kenshin**

 **Kenshiro- Fist of the North Star**

 _ **See ya in the next one,**_

 _ **Bye-bye.**_


	2. The Misanthrope - Local H

**[Where we left off]**

"WAIT, WHAAAAAT!?"  
Naruto shouted out as he was being carried by Kenshin.

"Me and Kenshiro are from the West, over the Wall."  
Kenshin said simply, and with a smile on his face as well.  
"Is there something the matter Naruto?"

"Of course there is!"  
Naruto yelled out.  
"You guys are from the West! Terrible things happen over there!"

"Like what?"  
Kenshin asked him with a confused look on his face.

"I heard that there are monsters of all different kinds over the Wall, and that demons and beasts rome around, causing death and destruction everywhere."  
Naruto answered what the Academy taught them of all of what was known of the West.

"Well,"  
Kenshin started as he caught up with Kenshiro.  
"Most of that is true I suppose. Yes I do. But the East has a very different idea of how the West is, while we in the West know quite a bit of the East."

"Like what?"  
Naruto asked rather hesitantly.

"We know that you all use chakra here whereas in the West there are a myriad of energies to draw from."  
Kenshin started with another smile.  
"There's KI, Demonic energy, Heavenly energy, Magic, the Elements, Gods of different kinds. The list goes on really."  
He looked over at Kenshiro.  
"Even Kenshiro and myself use a different kind of energy."

"Really?"  
Naruto started wide eyed as he looked to Kenshiro. The man still walking forward.  
"What energy do you use then?"

Kenshiro was silent for a moment before deciding to answer the curious blond.  
"Hokuto Shinken."

"What kind of energy is that?"  
Naruto was very curious now since it would be a while before they reached the Wall.

"It is a fighting style of extreme power and responsibility."  
He started.  
"I am the 64th successor to it, and my skills are nearly unmatched."

Naruto went a little wide eyed at that information as they continued on.  
"Wow. You guys must be really strong then?"  
Kenshin smiled at him while Kenshiro simply nodded, his face still impassive.

The rest of the walk wasn't really all too eventful. They made it through Wind Country with ease and speed Naruto had never seen before. They made it to the Wall in less than an hour once they were in Wind Country and Naruto was able to get a very good look at it. The Wall was large, larger than most mountains here in the East. The Wall was a faded out gray color with multiple, small dents on it and even even one, large crack atop of it. Naruto shuddered at just what exactly could make a crack that big on a wall this large, but he didn't have enough time to wonder about that as Kenshin and Kenshiro, who told Naruto to call him Ken from now on, got into a running stance. Naruto was about to question, but he never got the chance as Kenshin told him to hold on tight. Naruto did as instructed and saw that the wall started to shimmer a bit. The blond looked confused as to what he briefly saw.

"Here we go."  
Ken spoke up.

Naruto kept his eye on the wall and then saw something large and circular appear onto it. It was about the size of a door big enough for quite a bit of people and was pitch black. For a single second that felt like minutes to Naruto, the three were pulled in and the blond saw many things as Kenshin and Ken sped past the opening. He saw skeletons in the shape of dragons within the wall large enough to fill and entire lake, and some even an entire village. He saw creatures of different sizes looking straight at him with golden eyes as they passed and even people who looked transparent staring straight at him. One of those people was a tall, slender woman wearing a white dress and a straw hat. She was freakishly tall and Naruto coulda sworn he was hearing her saying something. 'Po Po' from the sound of it. As quickly as they entered though and as vivid as those images were, they were now on the other side of the wall. Naruto went limp on Kenshin's back for a second, processing as best as he could to understand what the hell he just saw back there. He quickly covered his mouth, hopped off of Kenshin's back and went over to a bush to throw up what little food he had already eaten.

"The first time going through the portal is always the hardest."  
Kenshin said as he rubbed Naruto's back gently.  
"You'll eventually get used to it."

Naruto finished and looked up to the man before taking in his surroundings. This side of the Wall looked vastly different from the deserts of Wind Country. They were standing in a forest of some sorts with large, luscious trees that seemed too large at the trunks to the top. There was green grass all around them, plants, flowers and wildlife roaming around as well. The animals looked a little weird with some of them being different colors such as with the deers being a dark green and antelopes being a deep red color. The three moved on with Naruto back on Kenshin's back to allow his leg to heal fully. There were a lot of weird things they passed by but one thing that caught Naruto's attention was when they passed this small lake and a rather interesting deer was standing on the water. Naruto looked at it and saw that it had brown fur on its body with a burly white fur on the underside of him. He also saw that it had multiple different sized antlers sticking out of its head. The strange red looking face and eyes seemed to be staring straight at Naruto, judging him for something the blond didn't know of, yet. Kyuubi was very hushed when it saw the deer for some reason.

They passed through the forest and made it to a clearing where Naruto got a very good look of the landscapes out in the distance. There were some more forests far out, many large building that looked like castles separated far from each other, and other interesting areas as well.

"Welcome, to the West."  
Ken spoke to Naruto while the blond looked up to him then back towards the areas.

"I guess it's time to head back home."  
Kenshin spoke up. He turned to Ken.  
"Would you like to accompany me Ken, or are you going back to your wife first before reporting in?"

"I must get back to Yuria."  
Ken spoke as he walked off in another direction.  
"She needs to know I have come back safely."

"Make sure to report in with Dr. Richards when you get the chance."  
Kenshin told him as he left. Ken waved his arm up as to acknowledge that he heard the red haired man and continued on.  
"Now then, Naruto?"

"Yeah?"  
Naruto answered him with a curious look to his eyes.

"I will take you to my home for now, that I will."  
Kenshin said with a smile.  
"I have a feeling that they will enjoy your company."

"Okay."  
Naruto nodded to him as he began to walk on.

Naruto and Kenshin made small talk while the older of them continued walking on. Naruto learned a lot about Kenshin, like how he was considered one of the best swordsmen in the West. That he also was a very humble man nowadays, only resorting to violence when necessary. Naruto admired that, stating that he himself was never really like that all too much back in Konoha.

Speaking of which, every time Kenshin heard Naruto speaking about that village and how they treated him, a small part of himself he had kept buried to a point wanted to march right back to that village and introduce them all to Battousai the Manslayer. Of course he didn't mention that part of himself towards the blond, thinking now was nowhere near a good time to do so. Especially if Naruto was the one his family were looking for.

Kenshin walked along until he came to a barrier of sorts. Naruto was caught off guard by this, as he had no idea what this was. The barrier was strange as it seemed as if there was only more forest in front of them, yet when they were this close, Naruto could easily see the ripples in the air. Kenshin passes through the barrier and once the both of them were passed it, he let out a sigh of relief.

 _'Maybe he is the one from the prophesy.'_  
Kenshin thought to himself.

Naruto looked around with wide eyes as he saw so many people walking around a bustling village. The buildings were varied in size and color, there was a fountain in the center of a square in the village, and there was a rather large seal on the front of a large building. Everyone within this village were going about their own business. Children running around playing, vendors selling their merchandise, families being together, loved ones spending time with one another and many other things. What really had Naruto confused though was that even though everyone looked different from one another physically, there was one thing that was very distinct between them all: red hair.

Everyone that Naruto saw within this village had red hair, all of different tones, shades and hues, but red nonetheless. Kenshin could tell that Naruto was looking around at everyone and smiled as he continued to walk on. As he did, Naruto noticed that a few people started to stop what they were doing and looking right at the blond. Naruto felt very uncomfortable from the stares as it reminded him of the glares he suffered through back in Konoha. Naruto tried to ignore the looks but then saw that they weren't stares of malice or hatred. They were ones of shock and confusion. He had no idea why everyone was looking at him like this or why all of a sudden the entire square had grown silent. He looked around and saw that everyone was looking at him wide eyed and slack jawed.

"Why is everyone staring at me?"  
Naruto said more to himself than to Kenshin.

"Kenshin!"  
A female voice broke through the crowd as said man turned to see a woman walking towards him.

She was a fairly tall woman with extremely long and wild red hair. She was wearing a purple outfit that was skin tight, covered most of her body aside from her arms, black boots and gloves and she had intense blue eyes that contrasted with her pearl white skin.

Naruto looked at her with awe while Kenshin bowed slightly to her.  
"Hello Medusa."  
He said to her with a smile still on his face.

"Who is this Kenshin?"  
Medusa asked without even hesitating.

"This is someone I saved from being killed by his former villages ninja."  
Kenshin was still very calm about this all, while Naruto was nervous beyond all belief. Especially when the woman's hair started to move a bit.

"And why did you decided to bring him to the West, much less how was he able to get past the barrier?"  
Medusa asked as her hair moved and grabbed Naruto, wrapping him up much to his horror.

"Because when I met him,"  
Kenshin started with a still calm tone.  
"He told me that his name was Naruto Uzumaki."

His words had the intended effect on everyone that heard him. Medusa looked over to the scared blond boy tied up in her hair and let him down slowly. Kenshin placed a hand on Naruto to help him keep his balance since the boy was still injured. Naruto looked to Medusa and saw her shocked expression which he also saw everyone else have as well.

"What's going on?"  
Naruto asked no one in particular.

"So it is true."  
Medusa started, getting the boys attention.  
"It seems the prophesy just might be fulfilled after all."

"What prophesy?"  
Naruto asked her, still freaked out about her hair.  
"Who are all of you?"

Medusa smiled down at him and knelt down to be at his eye level.  
"We are the Uzumaki Clan."  
Naruto gasped.  
"And we are your family."

* * *

 _ **Good start if I do say so myself. I got some flack from some people thinking that this was gonna end with Naruto saving Konoha. Yeah, that's not gonna happen so don't instantly assume those sort of things. Lol.**_

 _ **More crossover characters so far:**_

 **Kenshin - Rurouni Kenshin**

 **Kenshiro - Fist of the North Star**

 **Deer God - Princess Mononoke**

 **Hachishakusama - Japanese folk lore**

 **Medusa - Inhumans**

 _ **The next chapter will explain what the prophesy is and also show more of the world of the West. Till next time,**_

 _ **Ja Matane**_


	3. My Own Summer - Deftones

_**[For disclosure, I know some of these characters I'm gonna name have orange hair, so I'm just gonna say 'faded red' or 'reddish hair'. Just don't go all crazy in the review sections about it, okay?]**_

* * *

 **[Back in Konoha, just cuz]**

Danzo was on cloud nine right now. He had dispatched his Root Anbu to find and subdue the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki not long ago and waited patiently for his weapon to be returned to him. He didn't really care about the retrieval mission as long as something terrible happened that would cause the demon brat to be banished. Whether he would have failed or succeeded in bringing Sasuke Uchiha back didn't matter, as Naruto would have been banished regardless. Danzo snickered under his breath as he knew his Root wouldn't be long now. He was seated in his office in the underground Root facility when he heard a noise.

"Master Danzo."  
One of the Root Anbu appeared in front of him, kneeling.

"Aw."  
Danzo started, an overconfident smile to his face as he leaned back in his chair.  
"A successful retrieval. Bring the boy to me so I may apply the Obedience seal onto him."

"Actually master Danzo."  
The Root spoke in an uneasy tone. This caught Danzo's attention immediately.  
"They could not retrieve him."

"WHAT!?"  
Danzo yelled out as he stood up.

"One of ours from the retrieval team is here."  
The Root answered.  
"Though, he is the only one left alive."

"It doesn't matter!"  
Danzo shouted.  
"Bring him here, now!"

The Root Anbu nodded and left the room. Not long after, a pale young man limped into the room and knelt in front of his master. Danzo narrowed his eyes to his ninja and seethed at the thought that the team failed.

"Explain. Now."  
Danzo spat out with venom in his voice.

"Yes, master Danzo."  
The pale teen started.  
"We were on our way to intercept the Jinchuuriki just as ordered. We ambushed and incapacitated him, but once we were about to capture him, a red haired samurai came and interrupted us."

"A red haired samurai?"  
Danzo narrowed his eyes.  
"Why should that be a problem?"

"Because this man moved at such a high speed that it was impossible to react in time."  
The pale Root said.  
"He cut us all down except for me. He hit me in the knee with a reverse grip of his blade and left me there before taking the boy himself."

Danzo was livid at this point. Hearing that a red haired samurai single handedly took down his top Root Anbu was disturbing. Whoever this samurai was, Danzo knew he had to be eliminated. This samurai had stolen his weapon, and that would not go unpunished.

* * *

 **[Uzumaki Village, council room]**

Right now, Naruto was sitting in a chair at a round table with five other people on one side and three others on the other. All of them were staring at Naruto, with a few in disbelief and a few in shock. Kenshin was there and sitting next to Naruto. Sitting all around him were a very interesting bunch of people in the Uzumaki clan.

There was a woman with long, bright red hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a suit of armor and was leaned back in her chair with her arms crossed. He had her eyes narrowed as she stared at Naruto with a judging look to her face. Her name was Ezra.

A man sitting next to her with short, faded red hair was leaned onto the back of his hands as he rested his elbows on the table. He had on a black mask that covered his eyes but gave the impression that he had whited out eyes. He was wearing a tight red shirt that didn't cover his arms, black pants with black boots, black gloves and had a quiver and a bow next to his chair. He didn't reveal his real name to Naruto or even say anything, but Kenshin said to call him Red Arrow.

Next was a very calm man with long red hair that also went over his shoulders. He wore a red outfit and Naruto could vaguely see a red rose in his hair. He looked to Naruto with those green eyes in a mixture of curiosity and surprise. His name was Shuichi, but everyone called him Kurama.

The next person was a teenage girl with her reddish hair tied up in a ponytail. She had fair skin, bright green eyes, wore a crazy blue and black outfit that hugged her tightly with five stones attached to her right arm, and had a cat let buckle with the Uzumaki swirl for eyes. She was one of the few looking at Naruto with disbelief. Her name was Gwen.

After Gwen was Medusa.

The three on the other side were interesting to say the least. The one next to Medusa was a man wearing a red suit with a blue lightning on a chest piece. He had on a mask that really only covered his cheeks and forehead. Naruto could see his green eyes and reddish hair atop his head. He was leaned back in his chair with his red boots propped up on the table. Just like Gwen, he also had a look of disbelief on his face. His name was Wally, or as Kenshin explained to Naruto, the Flash.

After Wally was a girl a little shorter than Gwen. She wore a tan cloak with a hood over a pink shirt and gray pants and a had green eyes like most of the others here. Her hair was a bright red and cut short as to not get in her eyes. She was a bit in shock as she stared at Naruto, but hid it through her smile. Her name was Shirayuki.

The last of them was another woman with hair almost similar to Medusa's, but hers wasn't as long or had as much volume. She was wearing a black coat over an all black outfit that was partially baggy with the pants but tight on the shirt. The shirt had a yellow X in the Uzumaki swirl on her chest. She looked at Naruto hard with her blue eyes and for some reason Naruto kept hearing a faint voice in his head that wasn't the foxes. Her name was Jean.

"Jean, that's enough."  
Medusa said from the head of the table. Jean looked to her then nodded.  
"Sorry for that Naruto."  
She continued on.  
"But Jean was just making sure."

"Making sure of what?"  
Naruto asked her in confusion.

"That you were really an Uzumaki."  
Jean answered as she leaned back in her chair.  
"And I have got to say, your village was a real piece of work."

Naruto had no clue what she was talking about. He actually had no clue just what was going on for the most part.

"So, let me see if I can get this straight Kenshin."  
Ezra spoke up as she turned her scowl towards said samurai, causing him to shiver a bit.  
"Your task from us was to find remnants of the Uzumaki clan within the East, with your larger task being to find any scattered demons to bring back before the portal closes. Yet you come back with neither."  
She narrowed her eyes to him.  
"Why is that?"

"W-well,"  
Kenshin started his tale as to what he and Ken were up to and meeting Naruto. The others in the room, besides Jean, were more than a little surprised by what they heard.  
"And that is how we are here, yes it is."

Shirayuki looked over to Medusa with wide eyes.  
"you don't think he's the one from the Prophesy, do you?"

Medusa leaned back in her chair.  
"Naruto."

"Yes?"  
He answered as he jolted to attention.

"Tell us about you're life."  
She asked him.  
"Do you know who your parents were?"  
Naruto had a solemn look on his face and lowered his head. He shook it to her question.  
"What about any other Uzumaki's? Did you ever meet any?"  
Again, Naruto shook his head.  
"Have you ever been to Uzushiogakure, Naruto?"

"No."  
He answered her.  
"I've never really been to far out of Fire Country to be honest."

"Could you explain how your life has been up to this point then."  
Flash asked him.

"Sure, I guess."  
And boy did Naruto explain his life to them.

He started off with his pretty miserable childhood and the abuse he suffered by the hands of the villagers and shinobi alike. How he would go to bed hungry in alleyways and dumpsters until he turned five and was given a shitty apartment. How he was treated like a pariah by everyone there and whenever he tried to talk to the children his age to play with them on playgrounds, he was always chased away by the parents. How he put on a mask to hide his pain and anguish all the while saying to himself that if he became Hokage, then everyone would have no choice but to acknowledge and respect him. In the back of his mind he knew that was a fools dream, but it was the only thing keeping him from losing his mind. He also explained that when he was born was the exact same day the Kyuubi attacked his former village, and thanks to a traitor who told naruto the truth, was sealed into him as a baby.

"I knew you smelled familiar."  
Kurama spoke up.

"What?"  
That caught Naruto's attention.

"It's been a while, hasn't it Kurama?"  
He started as he raised his hand up to Naruto.  
"Why don't you say hello to an old friend.

His hand started to glow as his appearance changed. His long red hair changing to a bleached out white. He grew white fox ears atop his head, and his outfit changed in a gust of wind. He looked to the stunned Naruto as his now yellow eyes glowed and so did his extended hand. Naruto felt faint as he slumped into his chair and passed out. A few seconds later, he wakes up with those feral features adorning his face and the red eyes as well.

"Aw, Kurama."  
Yoko Kurama started as he lowered his hand and smirked at the angered snarl on Naruto's face.  
"It's been too long. So, where have you been for the past 200 years?"

The Kurama possessed Naruto sighed as he answered.  
"Lumped together with a vessel one after the other."

"So you're the one that Kurama has always talked about."  
Gwen said as she scratched her chin.  
"Interesting."

"So then, Kurama-"  
Medusa didn't get far.

"Akane."

"Excuse me?"

"My name. Just call me Akane."  
Akane spoke.

"Very well then, Akane."  
Medusa started.  
"What all do you know about Naruto and his parents? Who were they?"

Akane huffed before folding his arms.  
"Only his mother was an Uzumaki. In fact, she was my last jailer."

"What was her name?"  
Red Arrow demanded.

"Kushina."  
Akane answered, enticing gasps from everyone in the room.

"Is she-"  
The words were hard to say for Medusa since she was a childhood friend of Kushina's back when they were kids.

"She's gone."  
Akane answered her. The occupants in the room were distraught to a degree.  
"But her soul was used as a failsafe in case I manipulated Naruto into removing the seal keeping me in his body. Same with his father."

The room sighed in relief. It would take time, but they would be able to retrieve her soul and bring her back someday. After that revelation, Akane told them all what it had been doing for Naruto ever since his selfish father sealed it inside his own son. This act made the occupants disdain for Konoha turn to rage. How could a father put a village over his own son? They would have to rid his soul from Naruto's body and be rid of him at some point. After a while Akane retreated back into the seal and Kurama changed back to his human self. Naruto had no clue what just happened, but figured it would be something he would have to talk to the fox about.

"Naruto."  
Medusa started, getting his attention.  
"The Prophesy that we're talking about involves an Uzumaki bringing true order back to the world."

"True order?"  
Naruto asked her.

"When the Sage of Six Paths made the Wall separating East from West, he did it in order for the power of the West to crumble from within while the East would flourish."  
Kurama answered.

"Apparently, the Sage feared the power the West possessed."  
Flash continued on.  
"I mean, if we were to really become organized and declare war on the East, it would only be a two day war at most."

"The Sage found our power here to be untamable, and therefore dangerous."  
Ezra.

"Why though?"  
Naruto asked them.

"You've seen firsthand just what a very few can do Naruto."  
Medusa spoke.  
"Kenshin with his blade, Jean with her telepathy, and Kurama with his demonic energy. Do you really believe that that is all the power within the West?"

Naruto shook his head at this.  
"So what exactly does this Prophesy say specifically anyway?"

"'That an Uzumaki with a hair of gold and eyes of sapphire shall overthrow the corrupt and evil in the world, and bring about true, everlasting peace and order for all.'"  
Shirayuki answered him.

"That Uzumaki is you Naruto."  
Kenshin told the blond.

Naruto looked around the room and saw the looks everyone had. They were all filled with hope and excitement for just what he would eventually do. Naruto smirked and looked to Medusa.  
"So, when do I start doing that?"

"There are trials you'll have to go through."  
She answered him.  
"It'll take years of training you to be ready for those trials, but once you have completed them, you'll be ready for the next step."

Naruto nodded to her, now having a new purpose in his life. He would fulfill the Prophesy and bring order to the world no matter what the cost.

* * *

 _ **The next chapter will have a few things going on in it. Like the Konoha 12's reaction to Naruto being banished, why Jiraiya was so cold to him earlier in the story, where Tsunade was during his banishment, and finally a time skip.**_

 _ **Crossover characters so far:**_

 **Ezra - Fairy Tale**

 **Red Arrow - DC Rebirth**

 **Kurama - Yu Yu Hakusho**

 **Gwen - Ben 10**

 **Wally West/Flash - DC Rebirth**

 **Shirayuki - Snow White with the Red Hair**

 **Jean Grey - X-Men(no particular iteration)**

 _ **Hope you guys are enjoying this story so far. Till next time.**_

 _ **Ja Matane**_


	4. Playing the Saint - Digital Summer

**[Konoha, again]**

Right now, the remaining Konoha 12 were sitting in the Akamichi restaurant in various states right now. Aside from Sasuke who was being heavily monitored, and Kiba who was out celebrating with his family, the gang was all there. It had been a week and a half since Naruto was banished and they all felt the impact that had on them all.

For Sakura, she had lost her teammate and friend. She had begged him to bring Sasuke back no matter what and was glad when she heard that the both of them made it back home. She wanted to go and see him, but was told not to by her mother, a council woman. Now she knew why. She cried for a few days at the revelation that no matter what she did to him back then with the insults or the hitting was nothing compared to what the villagers did to him. She missed her friend.

Hinata hadn't stopped crying this entire time. She never had the chance to tell Naruto her true feelings to him and that tore her apart inside. She couldn't sleep, couldn't eat, couldn't train, it took Neji over an hour to convince her to at least come out of her room to meet up with the others. She looked terrible.

When Neji was finally released from the hospital and heard of Naruto's banishment, he was outraged. The mission was a success and the fact that no one on the retrieval team died was a miracle. So why had Naruto been banished? When Neji found out, it took all the willpower in his body not to march over to the Uchiha's room and end him with a strike to the heart right then and there. He cried that day. Not just because he lost a friend, but because he lost the person that changed his life forever.

Lee was heartbroken to hear that his youthful friend had been banished for doing the right thing. He screamed out to the high heavens how unyouthful it was for the powers that be to banish someone with a heart of gold. He was so distraught that he ran around Konoha over 1000 times on his hands until he collapsed from exhaustion.

Shino, even though he was stone-faced when he heard the news, was furious at the news. He wanted to march into the council room and let his bugs have at them all. Especially his own father that was on the Shinobi side that voted on Naruto's banishment. How his own father could do something like this.

Ino, like Sakura and Hinata, cried at hearing the news. She may not have known Naruto all that well, but she knew how much of a good person he was. She vowed that she would follow his example to never give up.

Shikamaru and Choji felt awful after the mission, but that paled in comparison to how they felt upon hearing of Naruto's banishment. Once word got out to them, Choji refused to believe that this could be real. That it was all some elaborate prank by Naruto, but Shikamaru knew differently. He always had this sinking feeling as to why the villagers hated the blond, but never had it crossed his mind that it would be something like this. That the hatred would be so great as to banish a loyal shinobi that accomplished his mission over a traitor that abandoned them for his own selfish means. It made sense now that they all knew that he had the Kyuubi sealed inside of him, but it still hurt like hell to lose his friend.

Ten-Ten may not have known Naruto all too well, but she respected his grit and determination. She also respected the fact that he had such a heavy impact on her teammates as well. Her only regret was never talking to him herself.

They all sat and talked as they reminiscence over their friend, unaware that they were being watched over.

* * *

 **[Unknown location]**

Since most of them were from a clan and those clans were on the council, said clan heads were watching over their children to see if they had given up on the demon. The original Ino-Shika-Cho, Shibi Aburame, civilian councilwoman Mebuki Haruno and even Danzo watched the group through Hiruzen's old crystal ball. They all wanted to know if the group had reacted like say Kiba who was celebrating. They were all sorely disappointed to find out that the group of children still held the demon brat in such high regards, even with the knowledge that he was the Kyuubi.

"I don't believe this."  
Mebuki nearly shouted as she heard her daughter actually joke about the time her and Naruto had to catch Tora the cat.  
"How can they not see the truth behind that demon brat?!"

"It is a shame they do not see the logic in what we have done for them."  
Shibi spoke in his usual tone.

"It seems that we will need to re-educate them, wouldn't you all agree?"  
Danzo spoke up as they all continued to watch and listen to the group speak of Naruto in high regards.

* * *

 **[Hokage office]**

Back at the Hokage's office, Tsunade was an emotional wreck. Even after a week and a half she still felt terrible about what she couldn't stop to the boy she considered like a younger brother. She sat at her desk, head in her hands, tears still streaming down her face, and not even caring that her Anbu were present to witness this from their leader.

"Naruto."  
She whispered in a hoarse voice, signs of constant sobbing.  
"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry."

She had tried to have the decision to banish Naruto overturned many, many times since it happened, but always had the same result. Both councils, with the exception of Hiashi, would out vote her no matter how hard she tried.

Her grieving was interrupted by the familiar voice she hadn't heard from in almost a month.  
"I see you're still upset."

Tsunade looked up in time to see Jiraiya leaning on the window frame with a smirk on his face.  
"Jiraiya?"

"I'm here hime."  
He spoke up as he went over to her.  
"I'm sorry about what happened, but I swear to you, I'm using my spy network to comb the Elemental Nations for him."  
He saw the hopeful look in her eyes and smirked deviously in his mind. Just one more push, and she would be putty in his hands.  
"I will find him Tsunade, and I will make sure he is safe. That is my vow to you."

That was the final push. Tsunade sobbed as she threw herself at her closest and oldest friend. Hopeful that he would keep his word and find her little brother. She wanted so badly to find any comfort from this nightmare she found herself in that this just felt natural to her.

Unbeknownst to her though, Jiraiya was grinning at how his plan had come to full circle. Now all he had to do was find the gaki and make sure that he died so Tsunade can truly be his.

* * *

 **[Uzumaki Village three months later]**

Right now, Naruto was being shown around the West by a fairly tall man with his long red hair tied in a ponytail. He wore mainly all black, had black tattoos all over his body, a sword at his hip and a red piece of cloth tied around his forehead. He told Naruto to call him Renji.

Naruto had changed up his outfit in those three months. He still wore orange, but he also had red, black and even a hint of blue on him. He wore a tight black shirt that hugged his body closely without restricting his movements. An orange, cargo style pair of shorts with red lining down the sides and pouches for his equipment. Black sandals with a blue trim along the toes and heels, a dark crimson jacket, and lastly, a red headband with a black Uzumaki seal on it. The headband had no metal plate like all ninja villages in the East had and instead opted for the color scheme and seal.

Renji was tasked by Medusa to show Naruto around as well as being his Kenjuutsu teacher. Aside from Kenshin and Erza, Renji was one of the best in the way of the sword, but for now, he was tasked with teaching the basics. Naruto was very intrigued by just who would be teaching him what.

Renji was teaching him the basics then Kenshin would follow up with the advanced steps later on once Naruto was ready. After that, he would be taught by Erza herself.

He would learn be learning of medicine and healing techniques with Shirayuki. The girl may not look it, but she was one of the best healers in all of the West. Naruto was learning a lot from her little by little and was getting better at healing himself after training with his two taijuutsu teachers.

Speaking of that, Naruto was also tasked with learning better hand to hand combat. The teachers assigned to him for that were two women named Kate and Barbara. Kate was another fairly tall woman with long red hair that she kept tied up. She wore a black body suit with red gloves that went to her elbows and red boots that went to her knees. She had this 'I don't give a shit what you say' attitude about herself, but she was kind at times. She was one of the villages best had to hand fighters. Barbara wasn't as tall as Kate, but she was just as skilled. She wore, for the most part, a purple suit with yellow gloves and yellow boots. She was a lot more forgiving than Kate was, but still strict when she needed to be. The two would run Naruto ragged with drills and intense physical practices.

After that was learning how to control his demonic energy from Kurama and Yoko Kurama. The former showing him how to regulate it in small dosage for an edge to his fights, while the latter taught him how to embrace the power. Akane was fine with this method, especially since Yoko Kurama was trustworthy to no fault. Naruto and Akane had been on better terms now thanks to the training and Naruto was even able to achieve the same one tailed form he used in his battle with Sasuke. Only this time he could actually control it and even expand it to two tails.

Another teacher of his was Gwen in the mystic arts. She was the best in the village, but knew that there were others out in the West better than her. She taught him of the natural chi in everyone and the energy all beings possess within themselves. Naruto didn't really understand this all too much, but was slowly picking up on it day by day.

Aside from that, Naruto had gotten along rather nicely with the rest of the Uzumaki family. They were loud, prideful, honest, and had many strange quarks to them, but they were also loyal and trustworthy.

Right now, Renji was taking Naruto to one of the major cities in the West. Yes. Cities. Thanks to Medusa teaching Naruto on the cities, landmarks, villages and dangerous areas, the blond leaned much on the West.

The city the two Uzumaki's were headed to was the Citadel, the most powerful of the three cities. The Citadel is a military city with strict rules, harsh punishments and hardened warriors. Naruto learned that the city was also where missions were most fruitful to receive and paid the most. It was one of the reasons why the Uzumaki Village had more wealth than normal villages despite the high mortality rate of said missions. Fortunately for the blond Uzumaki, they weren't going there for a mission.

As they walked along the forest, Naruto was making small talk with Renji.  
"And after that, they threw me out of the hospital."  
Naruto finished a story on the many times he was thrown out of the hospital in Konoha.

"Damn."  
Renji sighed as he crossed his arms.  
"You'd think after the first several times that spineless leader of yours would've done something."  
It was real difficult to irk Renji, or any of the Uzumaki's for that matter, but every time any of them hear of what one of their own went through, it made their blood boil.

"I never got it back then."  
Naruto spoke as he had his hands behind his head.

"Got what exactly?"

"How I thought Konoha was a good place for me."

Renji grinned at hearing that and ruffled up Naruto's hair.  
"That's because you were a knucklehead!"

Naruto tried and failed to stop the much taller of the two from playfully messing with his hair. Though, they both stopped when Renji noticed that the grassy forest path had turned into a concrete one. Naruto noticed the serious look in Renji's eyes and turned to only stare in awe at the massive structure in front of them. The Citadel was definitely a military city. Large towers loomed overhead, casting shadows all across the various gray building rooftops and antennas. The towers in question were large. Larger than the Hokage mountain and towering over the city. There were four large towers, each varying in size, and they all had golden windows to each of them. The Citadel was also protected with a massive wall made out of some type of metal Naruto had never seen before. The gate was one wall covered in some kind of markings and made out of a different type of steel all together. Naruto just stared at the intimidating site before him. Hearing about the Citadel and seeing it in person were two very different beasts all together as the stories did this place no justice.

"Hey, Naruto."  
Renji spoke up, bonking the blond on the head to get his attention.  
"Stop gawkin and lets go. We have a mission to get to."

"R-Right."  
Naruto stuttered out a little bit as he followed Renji towards the gate were there was a checkpoint.

As they approached the rather empty looking checkpoint, Renji stopped abruptly and raised his arms into the air. Naruto had no idea what he was doing, but one look from Renji told the Jinchuuriki to do the same as him right now. It was very fortunate for him as he didn't even notice a red dot on his or Renji's chest. After a few seconds, three men came out of the shadows, literally. Naruto was shocked at first and calmed down, until he actually got a very good look at the men. They were definitely not ninja.

The men wore these strange outfits that, aside from one in the middle of them, all matched. They wore all black suits that left no visible skin on them, these strange, tactical-like vest with an assortment of items on them for easy reach, black gloves and combat boots, and the most nerve-wracking piece of clothing were these black masks. That doesn't sound too creepy though, right? Well these mask had some sort of white face like design on it, almost like a ghost of forts. Naruto also had zero clue just what the hell they were carrying. They looked like some kind of machine of sorts with long barrels and scopes on the tops of them. The two to the side had these machines pointed at Renji and Naruto, while the one in the middle lowered his weapon, which was the where the red dot came from, and stood in front of them. This one had the same outfit on as the other two, but his mask had a red ghost face to it.

"Identification."  
He spoke in a authoritative tone, spooking Naruto a bit.

Renji didn't even flinch as he steadily reach into his robes and pulled out a small booklet. The man snatched it while Renji put his arm back up. The man opened it up and read for a few moments before stopping to look at Naruto. Said blond felt a growing anxiety that something bad was about to happen, but a reassuring nudge from Renji calmed him for a moment at least.

The man in the mask just continued to look Naruto up and down before turning to Renji.  
"I thought you Uzumaki's had red hair?"  
He spoke in a calmed tone.

"We do."  
Renji started in a stern tone.  
"But Naruto here is a special case. He's an Uzumaki through and through, just has his fathers hair instead of his mothers."

"And who in the hell's his father?"  
The man asked.

Renji shook his head a bit.  
"Not important. His mother on the other hand is."

"And she was who exactly?"

"Kushina Uzumaki."  
Renji spoke up as he saw the man and the other two visibly gasp before looking to the blond. Renji lowered his arms as did a nervous Naruto did before speaking again.  
"You'll find that Shepard is waiting for us, so can we proceed?"

The man looked to Renji before motioning for his men to lower their machines. He turned and raised his right arm in the air, giving a twirling motion for a few moments. He turned back to the two Uzumaki's and gave a salute of sorts where his right hand went to the side of his temple.

"Apologies are in order then."  
The man spoke while lowering his arm.  
"It has been a long time since that name was heard around these parts."

"No problem."  
Renji looked up to the wall and grinned as it was slowly opening upward.  
"We won't be long."

"Understood."  
The man answered as he stepped aside.  
"Welcome to the Citadel."

The gate fully opened and Naruto was once again in awe. The streets were filled with people going about their days despite the tight security. The people were dressed in some pretty interesting outfits. There were the same kind of guys with those strange machines walking around in groups of two, they were stationed outside of certain buildings, and some were actually on top of some of the buildings. Some of them wore armor of some kind that covered their entire bodies, some had on green camouflaged based outfits. It was strange to say the least for the blond, but he decided to leave his questions for later.

He followed Renji through the bustling city and noticed that the people looked genuinely happy and calm despite the numerous guys with those machines of different types patrolling everywhere. Naruto found himself smirking at this though. This was already better than Konoha in terms of technology and the people. Now he just wondered why the history he learned from books spoke of the place being a 'harsh' environment.

His answer? A man running away from a building in a panic. People got out of the way while the man ran their way. Renji, knowing what was going to happen, pulled Naruto out of the way quickly and stood on the side of the road.

The man was screaming out something in his panicked state.  
"I'M SORRY! IT WAS JUST A SMALL PIECE OF-"

 **BANG!**

His words were cut off when he was hit by something that made that loud sound. It caught him in the back and went through his body. The man screamed in pain as he fell in front of Naruto and Renji. While the older of the two was unfazed by what he was seeing, Naruto was freaking out. He had no idea what just happened or why this man was just all of sudden down by whatever hit him, but he wanted to help. He went to take a step forward only for Renji to roughly push him back. Naruto looked up to him and saw Renji giving him a serious look while shaking his head. Naruto looked confused but nodded to him.

"P-please."  
The frail voice of the man spoke as he tried to crawl to someone.  
"H-h-help me."

He didn't get to say much after though as a man walked over to him with one of those machines in hand. He wore a black suit and had a gruff look to him. He had shaggy brown hair and had a smaller version of those machines in hand. He stood over the man on the ground.

"It was just a fucking apple-"

 **BANG!**

The gruff man stopped the others words as he pulled a trigger on the machine and something flew out of the barrel, striking that man in the back of the head. Naruto saw the result of what just happened. The man on the ground stopped moving as blood pooled out of the wound and below his head, seeping into the ground.

The gruff man placed his machine in his jacket and turned to walk away. As he did, he raised his right arm and three of those men from the gate came out of the shadows of buildings to take the body. As they did, Naruto saw that an apple fell out of the now dead mans hand and landed on the ground.

That was when he realized the way the man looked. He looked pale and malnourished, like he had been starving for days. He was just hungry.

As the shadow like men left, the people went about their day once more like it was normal, avoiding the area where the blood was.

"Well then."  
Renji started.  
"We should get going now."

As he said those words, Naruto was brought back to reality. He quickly realized that that was the 'harsh punishments' he read about. If this was the case, then he would have to get stronger to evoke change to this place as best as he could.

The two continued walking on for a few minutes until they reached a building that was heavily guarded. The building was as big as the Hokage's building if not larger and also looked the most militaristic. They went up to the doors and went inside to the receptionist desk.

"Hey there."  
Renji spoke in his usual tone at the man at the desk.

"Name and mission request."  
The man all but demanded.

"Uzumaki, Renji."  
Renji spoke up in a more professional tone this time while keeping his smirk.  
"Not here for mission. Here to see General Shepard. He's expecting me."

Them man at the desk looked over to Naruto.  
"And the kid?"

Before Renji could speak, Naruto beat him to it.  
"Uzumaki, Naruto."

"An Uzumaki?"  
The man raised an eyebrow.  
"Nice try kid. All Uzumaki have red hair. Nothing else aside from variations of red. Now get ou-"

Before the receptionist could kick signal for someone to kick them out, another man stepped up and spoke.  
"Renji Uzumaki. It's good to see you're not dead son."

All three turned to the voice. The receptionist stood at attention and saluted while Renji smirked and nodded to him. This man must be this 'Shepard' that they were looking for. He was a fairly tall man with a regular build. He wore an all camouflaged outfit of pants, a sweater and sand colored boots along with a black beret on his head. He had gray facial hair along with gray hair and had two men behind him.

Shepard extended his had to Renji.  
"How was your last mission?"

Renji extended his own arm and shook his hand.  
"Rewarding sir. It's good to see you doing well."

Shepard let go and nodded. He then looked to Naruto and raised a gray eyebrow.  
"Is this him?"

"Yes sir. He is."  
Renji answered as he turned to Naruto.  
"Naruto Uzumaki, this is General Shepard. Leader of the military of the Citadel, and a personal friend to the Uzumaki clan."

Naruto nodded and extended his own hand as Shepard did the same.  
"Nice to meet you."

Shepard shook his hand.  
"Hmm. Strong grip, but not as strong for what comes next."  
Shepard saw the look of confusion on the blonds face and smirked.  
"It's good to see you. Renji has told me a lot about you. I'm interested in seeing how this turns out."

"How what turns out?"  
Naruto asked as he let go of Shepard's hand.

"Your weapons training, of course."  
Shepard answered him.

All Naruto could really do at that point was one thing.  
"Huh?"

* * *

 _ **Alright. So that just happened. Hopefully Naruto learns how to use guns fast, Lol. There'll be another timeskip in the next chapter. In that one, we'll meet another pretty awesome character in my opinion that's gonna help teach Naruto what he needs to fulfill his destiny.**_

 _ **Crossover characters in order of appearance:**_

 **Renji Abari - Bleach**

 **Kate Kane(Batwoman) - DC Rebirth**

 **Barbara Gordan(Batgirl) - DC Rebirth**

 **Logan Walker(Man at the front gate) - COD: Ghost**

 **John Wick(Gruff man in the suit) - John Wick**

 **General Shepard - Modern Warfare**

 ** _Hope ya'll enjoyed this pretty lengthy chapter. Till next time._**

 ** _Ja Matane_**


	5. Rise - Origa

**[Mountains, two and a half years later]**

Two years. Two long and rigorous years of firearms training from the soldiers in the Citadel. Two of the hardest years in Naruto's life when it came to training. He had to learn an entirely different method of fighting all together without the use of chakra or any other energy at his disposal at the time.

General Shepard was a taxing man, fair but taxing. One of the first things Naruto was told to do was to get from one of the Alpha bases within the Citadel to the Delta base out in the woods. Simple right?

Wrong.

The Delta base was over two hundred miles away to the north. Not too bad for a ninja thought, right. You'd be wrong again. Naruto was ordered not to use chakra to quicken his time, this also meant that Akane had to refrain from healing him. He was also given the bare minimum of supplies for his trek. A combat knife, medicinal supplies in a pack, and a pistol with only one clip of ammunition to it. He would have to hunt his own food to survive and was only given the general direction of where Delta base was. To make matters even more challenging, Shepard gave him a time limit of one month to reach the base. Even worse, if Naruto hadn't shown within the first week, then he would hunted by the Ghost unit. At first, Naruto had no clue what he meant by 'Ghost' unit, that is until the first week was up and he was shot at for the first time. The situation was eye opening as Naruto figured out why Shepard ordered him to do this within his first month being in the Citadel. Survival and stealth.

It took Naruto until the last day to get to the Delta base where Shepard was waiting for him. The old man saw the shape the teen was in and was glad to know that he was alright for the most part. A few shots to his side, shoulders and legs from the Ghost unit who were ordered to use live ammunition but not go for kill shots, not that Naruto knew that. The boy also had a few claw marks on him from the animals within the forest. A long slash along his right shoulder down to his lower back, and three marks along the left side of his face down to his neck. Shepard was impressed then decided that it was time to start the real training.

Naruto learned how to use all manner of firearms from Shepard and his men. He also learned more about the Citadel and its governing bodies. Shepard was the general of the military forces within the Citadel while there were other private companies with their own armies. Among them was Irons, leader of the Atlas Corporation. Very dutiful man in Naruto's opinion. He answers to Shepard when it comes to the sanctity of the Citadel but operates on his own outside of the city. Another governing body was a man with no name that leads the Assassinations Guild. Naruto rarely met him and even when he did, the man always had that gruff looking man from before with him. Naruto learned that man's name was John Wick.

As his time within the Citadel came to a close, Naruto had become a tactical wizard. Able to lead assault teams, stealth units, recon missions, snatch n' grabs, assassinations and even demolition missions with a unit of men without suffering any casualties. He impressed many people there and gained many brothers and sisters in arms while at the Citadel. Logan Walker, the man he first met with Renji all that time ago, became a good friend of his.

Now, Naruto was traversing through the mountains in search of a new teacher. He had learned about leading a team and warfare, now it was time for the opposite end of the spectrum. Naruto will never forget his final order from General Shepard.

* * *

 ** _[Flashback time]_**

 _Naruto was called into the central tower within the Citadel as per order of General Shepard. As Naruto walked along the halls, he was being saluted by those he passed since attaining the rank of Captain. He was currently wearing a variation of his standard outfit. Camo styled cargo pants with the ankles tucked inside the boots, a standard vest with his name over his chest, and a long sage green coat with the kanji for captain on the back._

 _Naruto walked toward a wooden door and opened it to reveal the office of his commanding officer. The room was a standard size for a general. A desk near the far wall with a chair behind it, a balcony overlooking the city, screens on one of the walls monitoring a few areas of interest within the city, those kinds of things. In all honesty, it reminded Naruto of the Hokage's office back in Konoha._

 _Standing in front of the screens was Shepard as he appeared to be waiting._

 _Naruto stood at attention with his hands behind his back, chest out, and chin up.  
"General Shepard." He started with a salute. "You called me sir."_

 _Shepard smirked as he turned around to the teenager that exceeded all his expectations.  
"At ease."  
Naruto did as instructed.  
"Captain Uzumaki I have a task for you." _

_"Task?"  
Naruto questioned. Usually when he was here for a debriefing he was given a mission, never a task._

 _"I've just been informed by Medusa that she was able to convince an associate of hers to train you in the art of Chi."  
Shepard continued, seeing Naruto's widened eyes. He hadn't heard form his clan in a few months and had requested leave to see them. It was denied due to a mission.  
_

 _"Who was it sir?"  
The blond Uzumaki asked._

 _Shepard walked over to his desk and grabbed a file. He went back over to Naruto and handed it to him.  
"Not much is known about him aside from his name. The Iron Fist."_

 _Naruto took the file and read it as fast as he could. Not much was known about the Iron Fist aside from his mastery of martial arts and Chi. It was only rumors, but it was said that his fist glow yellow because he defeated a dragon. Naruto didn't really believe it at first, but when he saw a large troll one good time it became apparent that creatures like that most likely exist._

 _"Your task is to head towards the mountains to the south and learn from him."  
Shepard continued.  
"This is your final order from me, Naruto."_

 _"Sir?"  
Naruto questioned as he looked to the man he looked up to for this short a time._

 _"Go and search for this man, learn from him and fulfill your destiny."  
Shepard spoke to him._

 _Naruto took a deep breath before straightening himself. He gave a salute.  
"Yes sir."_

 ** _[Flashback over]_**

* * *

That was a week ago and Naruto still couldn't find a single clue on where the Iron Fist was. He received a note from Medusa before he left the Citadel that told him of how he could possibly find the man, possibly. He would have to look for a city that appears once every few full moons. Tonight was the night.

As Naruto continued his climb, he could feel it. A pull that was strong to him, yet calming. He finally made it to a ridge that had a cave entrance to it and took a deep breath. He could feel something inside of this cave, beckoning him to come inside. Feeling his fear leave him, Naruto ventured inside, ready for whatever was waiting for him.

He walked along for a short while until he started seeing markings on the walls of the cave along with light not too far off. Naruto looked at the symbols but couldn't understand the strange language it was using. He rushed out of the cave and shielded his eyes as the light inside was far too bright for the night time sky. Naruto let his eye's focus before seeing a man going through fluid motions and a martial art that Naruto had never seen before. The man stood at a fairly tall height, blond hair that was unkempt and short, no shirt showing his muscular frame with not a hint of fat to it, and raggedy pants that seem to have been worn to its absolute limit. The man had his back to Naruto and was still moving through his fluid motions in a calm and slow motion with only a brief moment of speed at times. Naruto was in awe, but that was until he saw what was in front of the man.

In front of him, past another archway and off in the distance was a city on a mountain side. It looked so full of life and from what Naruto could see, it had so much life to it. Lights and sounds of people could be heard because of Naruto's enhanced hearing with chakra.

"Whoa."  
Naruto spoke up, causing the man to stop his motions and turn around slowly to him.

His hazel eyes focused on Naruto's blue as he fully turned and showed his chest towards the stunned blond. On his chest was a black tattoo of a dragon taking flight to the sky. The man looked Naruto up and down before smirking and walking over towards him.

"So, you are the one that Medusa has spoken of?"  
He asked as he held his hands behind his back.

"Yes."  
Naruto answered hesitantly as he prepared for whatever this man would do.

"Good."  
He stopped right in front of Naruto and kept his smile.  
"Then I suppose I should see just what you're made of."  
He walked away from Naruto and stopped in front of the archway.  
"Attack me."  
He spoke while keeping his hands behind his back and having his back turned.

"What?"  
Naruto asked him in surprise.

"I must feel how your Chi is when you fight."  
The man started.  
"If you can make it past me and into K'un-Lun, then you might find what you are looking for."

Naruto understood what this man was saying and dropped his gear. Something about this man was different than others Naruto had faced back in the East. Hell, he felt different than most people in the West. It didn't matter though, Naruto knew he had to get past him in order to fulfill the prophesy. He waited for a few seconds as the man had his back turned to him still before taking a deep breath. The wind was surprisingly steady despite how high from ground level they were. The few bits of dirt and dust from the mountain brushed past their feet as they waited for the other to make their move. Naruto took another deep breath before rushing over to the man with impressive speeds. He went for a straight jab with his right, but the man simply dodged. Naruto was taken aback as the man hadn't even turned around to face the blond. Naruto didn't let that deter him as he went for a combo of strikes, each being dodged with the greatest of ease. A little frustrated now, Naruto went for a sweep only for the man to flip to the side and land in the same spot in front of him. Naruto didn't know what that was but pressed his attack. He jumped backwards into the air and summoned three clones, each to take a different side of the man. Each clone went for him at the same time while the original hung back to assess the situation. This was a useful skill he learned from Logan back in the Citadel.

The man reacted too fast for Naruto or his clones to react as he took out the three clones with ease. Naruto went wide eyed when he saw that the man still had his hands behind his back, only now he was looking straight at Naruto.

"Is that it?"  
He spoke.  
"Is your resolve that flimsy that you would resort to that method in the hopes of defeating me?"  
He took his arms from behind his back and got into a stance. His right arm behind him while his left in front and legs in a steady stance.  
"Show me what you can really do right now, or leave as a failure."

Naruto calmed himself as best as he could and got into stance before rushing forward, hell-bent on proving to this man of how strong he was. The man smirked as the Chi he was feeling from this teen was definitely something special.

* * *

 **[Uzumaki village]**

Right now both Kurama and Gwen were at an impasse. They had looked through any bit of information, both demonic and mythic, in order to remove Kushina's soul from the seal on Naruto's body. They had tried to figure out the seal design that was used on Naruto when he showed them the seal, but Kurama knew it was a seal from the Shinigami. They would need either an extreme levels of demonic energy to trump the Shinigami, or a was to the realm of the dead to retrieve Kushina's soul. Not only would that be near impossible but also a suicide mission as the realm of the dead was practically toxic to the living.

Gwen sighed as she leaned back in her chair and rubbed her eyes.  
"We aren't getting anywhere."

"I know."  
Kurama spoke as he also sighed and propped his elbow on the table they were sitting at.  
"But there has to be a way to release Kushina. It's in these notes somewhere, I know it is."

The two had been tasked by Medusa to find a way to free Kushina and possibly even Akane. They would definitely be getting rid of his father's soul as well, as that man disgusted them all to no end. So far though after nearly three years since Naruto left, they were no closer than when they started.

Gwen sighed again and stood up to stretch herself out.  
"I don't know about you Kurama, but I'm going to go get something to eat. You should take a break too ya know."

Gwen placed a hand on his shoulder since the demonic user had been trying his hardest to bring Kushina back. He place his hand onto hers and smiled at her.  
"You're right. I'll come with you. I could go for some ramen right now."

"Now you're talkin."  
Gwen said with a smile as the two left the room.

The two walked along the roads to get to the best food stand in the entire village. As they walked along in silence, they were still thinking of a way to really get somewhere with helping Naruto and his mother when they arrived to a fairly large stand. They went inside and immediately smelled the glorious scents within that signified the delicious meals within the kitchen. The two sat down and were met by a young man with short, spiky red hair with golden brown eyes and a white headband tied around his head. He was also wearing a dark sweater with the sleeves rolled up. He smiled to the two.

"Kurama, Gwen."  
He started in a joyful tone.  
"So nice to see ya'll again. Same as usual?"  
The two nodded.  
"Alrighty then."

"Actually Soma."  
Kurama started, getting the boys attention.  
"For me just two bowls of pork ramen this time."

"Just two?"  
Soma asked with a surprised look to his face.  
"You guys must be really tired then."

He went into the kitchen and prepared the seven bowls of various ramen for the two. As Soma was handling this, Both Gwen and Kurama were conversing with one another.

"When is Naruto supposed to return Kurama?"  
Gwen asked him.

Kurama sighed.  
"If all goes well with the Iron Fist, then I'd say within the year. A year and a half at most maybe."

"Yet we're still nowhere close to finding the solution."  
Gwen started in a defeated tone as she rested her chin on her propped hands.  
"What are we missing?"

"Here you go."  
Soma came out carrying two trays with the bowls of ramen on them.  
"Five miso ramen, and two pork ramen for you guys."

"Thank you Soma."  
Kurama said as he took some chopsticks.

The two were getting ready to eat until they heard a familiar voice walk inside of the stand and release a sigh as they stretched out.  
"Man it's good to be home."

Both Kurama and Gwen turned around s they smiled at the newest entrant. She had short red hair that almost bordered on pink, an orange shirt on covering her impressive chest, and blue leggings. Her two swords were attached to a belt and on both sides of her hip. She was stretching for a few moments before opening her red eyes in surprise to the first people she saw in their.

"Gwen! Kurama!"  
She rushed to the two and hugged them both. They returned the hug in kind and were smiling as she let go.

"Maia, it's been too long."  
Gwen started as she stood up and moved over so Maia could sit in between them.  
"How have ya been for five years? I see you developed a lot in that time."

Maia laughed a bit at Gwen's jab at her huge rack.  
"Well if you must know sis, I've been traveling all over to find some of the most powerful artifacts in the West."

"A modern day tomb raider I see."  
Kurama joked.

Maia looked to him and pouted a bit before continuing.  
"Not my fault that I like powerful objects from the past. Plus, finding things with miss Croft was a lot of fun. Always something to do with her."

Gwen chuckled under her breath along with Maia while Kurama started to eat. She then looked to her sister with excited eyes.  
"Oh by the way, is it true that there is a blond Uzumaki in our home now?"  
The question caught the two off guard.  
"I heard that there was a strong Uzumaki with blond hair when I went to see Celestine. Some travelers from the Citadel spoke highly of him."

"Well, he is indeed strong, but not here at the moment."  
Gwen started.

"Well, where is he then?"

"Right now he should be training with the Iron Fist up in the mountains if all went well with his travels."  
Gwen answered.

"Great!"  
Maia threw her hands up into the air.

"I can't wait to see him."  
She spoke in a hopeful tone as she placed her arms down.

If the rumors were true, then it seems that the future she was shown could finally come to fruition.

"The only problem right now is that we need to figure out how to remove a few souls from his body."  
Kurama spoke up as he finished up his bowls of ramen.

"What do you mean?"

Gwen tapped Maia on the shoulder as she recognized that tone from her sister.  
"Right now, Naruto has three souls residing inside of a seal on his body. One belongs to the Kyuubi no Yoko, or Akane since that's his real name."

"Who are the other two?"  
Maia asked.

"His mother and father."  
Gwen answered her.  
"Now his father we don't care about since he was the one who sealed Akane into his own son, damming him to a life of suffering in his old village. It's his mother that we're trying to free the hardest though."

"Why? Who's his mom?"

"Kushina Uzumaki."  
That was all Gwen had to say as Maia went wide eyed.

Everyone knew of Kushina, even the young ones of the village. If she was somehow sealed within the boy she was destined to be with, then Maia knew what she had to do.  
"I take it you guys are having trouble?"  
She asked.

Gwen and Kurama started to explain everything that they had been trying since Naruto left almost three years ago. Especially since their souls reside in a seal created by the Shinigami himself. Maia took a thinking pose before snapping her fingers.  
"What if I told you both that I know of a man who could help us?"

This caused the two to perk up at the question.  
"That depends. Who is it?"  
Kurama asked her.

Maia smiled a knowing smile as she answered the two.  
"His name is Strange. Dr. Stephen Strange."

* * *

 **[Back with Naruto]**

Five hours later and Naruto was completely spent. He had tried everything he knew to defeat the man in front of him with no success at all. Everything he could do, the man had an answer for. Every attack he could think of was countered or easily deflected. The man had relaxed his stance as Naruto was once again down on the ground, struggling to stand up once more.

The man stared in surprise at how well the boy could take a beating and keep getting back up. It was a trait not many people had to start off with, but this boy had it in spades. The man walked over to him and stood in front of Naruto as he tried and failed to stand.

"Stay down kid."  
He spoke.  
"Final warning."

Naruto found the strength in his arms to lift his body up. Then he found the strength in his legs and stood on them despite how shaky they were. He was bruised and beaten up, but still standing. He brought his hands up and made his hands curl into fists before speaking in a hoarse tone.  
"Not until I get past you and prove that I'm worthy of you to train."

The man smiled and nodded towards him before placing his left hand onto Naruto's shoulder, not even enticing a strike from said blond.  
"I see it in you Naruto. Your chi is unique and special. It shows a warrior who has been dealt a fate and duty of great responsibility. One that through all the pain and all the sacrifice still shows the same fire to defy those who would stop him from reaching his goals. That fire inside of you is why I will train you to focus that fire and that chi into something every great warrior needs."

Naruto put his hands down and relaxed a little.  
"And what's that?"

The man smirked and held up his right hand and suddenly his fist glowed a powerful golden color. Naruto looked on in awe at what he was seeing and couldn't believe his eyes. The man chuckled a little to Naruto's reaction before speaking once again.  
"A great weapon."  
Naruto nodded as the man nodded to him and his fist stopped glowing. He let go of Naruto's shoulder and walked to the archway.  
"Gather your things Naruto and follow me."  
He turned towards the blond.  
"Tomorrow, we begin your training."

Naruto nodded and grabbed his things as quickly as his sore body could go before going to follow the man passed the archway. As he walked on down a path with the man, Naruto had just remembered that he forgot to ask the man a very important question.  
"Um, I'm sorry but what is your real name anyway?"

The man turned towards him and raised an eyebrow.  
"No one told you my name?"  
He asked in a surprised and upset tone.

Naruto shook his head.  
"Everybody just calls you the Iron Fist."

The man huffed as he put his hands on his hips and shook his head.  
"Well then, my name is Danny Rand."

He held out his hand to Naruto who graciously accepted it.  
"It's nice to meet you, sensei Rand."

Danny smirked as he knew this was going to be a very interesting year for him and his new student, the child of prophesy.

* * *

 _ **And done. Woo that was a good chapter to write. Okay, so the next chapter will have Naruto returning back to the village to meet a surprise of a lifetime. With Maia bringing Dr. Strange into the mix, what could possibly go wrong. Also, we might just see some of what's going on in the East, who knows. Well I do I guess. Lol.**_ _ **Also, what do ya'll think should happen with Minato's soul since the Uzumaki clan clearly don't like the man?**_

 _ **Should he be thrown back into the afterlife while his wife is out of his reach. Or should they throw his should back into the East? Should be interesting hearing your opinions.**_

 _ **One last thing I promise, someone asked me what was with these chapter names a while back. Well these chapter names are actually song titles I was listening to when finishing a chapter. Lol.**_

 _ **Crossover characters in order of appearance or reference:**_

 **Danny Rand (Iron Fist) - Iron Fist Netfilx show**

 **Soma Yukihira - Food Wars**

 **Maia - Kuroinu Kedakaki Seijo wa Hakudaku ni Somaru(Hentai)**

 **Celestine Lucross -** **Kuroinu Kedakaki Seijo wa Hakudaku ni Somaru(Hentai)**

 **Dr. Strange - Marvel Comics**

 _ **Hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter. Till next time.**_

 _ **Ja Matane.**_


	6. BeamerBoy - Lil Peep

**[Konoha, one year later]**

Tsunade was still asleep after last night. She was dressed in no clothing and instead had the sheets covering her busty and curvy form from the elements itself. Lying next to her equally naked but with a very satisfied grin on his face was the toad sannin himself. He laid behind her and held onto her tightly, happy that the news he gave her all that time ago had changed her outlook upon him. How one simple little lie could easily leave her vulnerable to him. How desperately she was trying to hold on to some semblance of hope in a hopeless situation. Jiraiya had sown the seeds, and to his joy they blossomed into Tsunade's current state. He was happy that he finally had her, and nothing could change that.

 **[Elsewhere in Konoha]**

Right now, the remaining Konoha 12 were meeting up for training. I say remaining since Naruto was gone, Sasuke had defected, again, and Kiba was at the Inuzuka clan house training to overthrow his mother as clan head. Right now the remainder of the group had been brought into Danzo's Root program at the behest of their own parents. There was protest at first as the group of ninja, Hiashi included, tried to stop what was happening, but the vote of the Shinobi council and the civilian council overruled any and all statements.

Neji, Hinata, Sakura, Lee, Ten-Ten, Shino, Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji were then forced into the Root program despite what Tsunade tried to do to stop the ruling to no avail.

After nearly four years, the group had become just like any other Root Anbu in Danzo's pocket. Loyal, emotionless, no free will, and under his control. They were called the Konoha Death Squad by some of the ninja within the village and a majority of people outside of the village. They made a name for themselves when they were tasked with taking out a caravan of missing nin and bandits that just so happen to be lured into Fire country for a big job. Out of a group of over one hundred, there was only one survivor to tell the tale, and he was hunted down like a dog only two days after. They did missions outside the jurisdiction of Konoha such as destabilizing governments, assassinations of political figures, torture of prisoners for information outside of their village, even kidnapping children from other villages for Danzo's Root program. If they weren't under Danzo's control, the nine would have been appalled by their own actions.

The parents to the ones that were on the council, aside from Hiashi, were proud of their children and wanted them to continue doing Konoha proud in the future.

The Konoha Death Squad were training relentlessly in the underground training facility Danzo's Root used. The group were facing off against old and new Root Anbu in a nine on fifty match where everything except killing was allowed. Couldn't use an army if a vast majority of them were dead now could the old war hawk. In only around an hour, the nine stood tall over the mass group in a circle. They all had soulless eyes and were wearing all black, one piece body suits as they looked around to see only one person standing, albeit on shaky legs out of fear. This was a kid they had recently abducted from a small village in Sea country. The boy was no older than nine, he had short black hair, brown eyes, and light skin. He stood there, frozen in fear as the nine stared him down with those cold and lifeless eyes. He began to cry as they slowly made their way towards him and he backed away from them. He tripped over one of the unconscious bodies and the nine made their move as he cried out, but one word stopped his impeding beat down.

"Enough."  
The sound of the old war hawk spoke out, stopping the nine in their tracks.

They all turned to see their master Danzo walking towards them in the training grounds with a satisfied grin on his face. He looked around to see his well experienced Root had fallen to them while he already knew the recent recruits would fall easily. He smirked as he stood in front of them.

"Lord Danzo."  
Shikamaru started with a bow as the rest followed suit.

"Rise."  
He spoke to them, his smirk still on his face. They did as instructed and stood up at attention.  
"You have all done well this day."  
He started as he paced in front of them, noticing none of their eyes drifted as they all stared forward.  
"So well that I have a special task for you all."

"What would you have us do Lord Danzo?"  
Sakura asked him.

"I have grown tired of the weak within my ranks. These newer children you all have been bringing show no potential at all."  
He continued to pace in front of them.  
"The elemental nation has produced no one worthy of serving under me for the good of Konoha, that is why,"  
He stopped in front of them all.  
"I want children from the West."

The group didn't look surprised nor shocked. They were completely emotionless.

"How would we get past the wall Lord Danzo?"  
Hinata asked him.

"I've heard rumors of a portal or pathway that opens once every full moon for only a few seconds that leads to the West."  
Danzo spoke to them.  
"I am tasking you all to go into the West, gain as much information you can before taking several children and bringing them back here for training."  
Danzo smirked.  
"I expect you all to return within a months time. Do. Not. Fail. Me."

"Understood."  
They all answered in unison before leaving in single file.

Danzo grinned as he knew that the West had power that no one knew of or understood, and if what Sai told him about the red haired samurai was true, then there was power waiting to be conquered in the West. He would be the one to conquer it for the glory of Konoha, though he was completely unaware of the danger his Death Squad would run into.

* * *

 **[k'un-Lun]**

Right now, Naruto was walking toward the gates of the great city. For an entire year he had trained with sensei Rand and the other masters, and for that entire year he learned so much. Beforehand, he thought he knew how to fight hand to hand. He thought that his taijuutsu was good enough to stand toe to toe at least with the most skilled of fighters. His teachers both Kate and Barbara showed him how to fight properly to ensure that he could defend himself against any opponent. His time in K'un-Lun showed him how wrong he was.

Naruto was put through some of the most hellish training he had ever been through. Every morning for an entire year started and ended with training. For the first nine months Naruto was taught by Danny and some of the other masters of K'un-Lun all to prepare him for the task at hand.

Facing Shou-Lao the Undying to attain the Iron Fist.

Danny didn't lie to Naruto, he said that only because of his training as a ninja by his family, the ones back in the East and General Shepard did he learn so fast. That and Shadow Clones were a helluva great thing. Danny stated that facing the dragon would be one of his toughest challenges to date. If he survived and received the Iron Fist, then he would be one step closer to his destiny.

Naruto stood proudly as he entered into the cave, set on fulfilling his destiny.

After three days, Danny returned to find an unconscious Naruto laying on his back, barely breathing. Fearing the worst, Danny rushed towards his student only to stop when he noticed it on the blonds right arm. He smirked and nodded as Naruto had the dragon tattoo on his entire right arm. The the head of the dragon started at the back of his hand and the rest of the body extended and wrapped around the arm. Danny also noticed that the tail extended behind Naruto's back, past his shoulder blades and to his left arm, wrapping around it completely. Danny was impressed, which rarely happened, and examined the tattoo only for Naruto to rise quickly and get into a defensive stance. Danny stood at the ready before going wide eyed at what he saw.

Naruto had attained the Iron Fist, in both hands. That wasn't what caught him by surprise though. It was the color, or to be more precise, colors.

His right fist was a bright orange color, something that was very rare among the title of Iron Fist. His left was a first though. It was completely blue, like his eyes.

Danny and the masters had never seen anything like this before. Two fists of different color, one being blue. It would be very interesting to see how well the boy does now that he is closer to his goal. For the last three months of Naruto's stay in K'un-Lun, he was exclusively trained by Danny in the ways of the Iron Fist. The two found out that combining both fists created a devastating array of attacks, all used to defeat their enemy. Danny noticed that Naruto's Chi, much like his chakra reserves, were near limitless now, meaning he could use the fists as often as he wanted to. The only downside was that the blue fist drained on his Chi faster than the orange one, meaning he was told to use it sparingly.

Naruto was now preparing to leave K'un-Lun and finally head back to his family. From what the message from Medusa and Kurama stated, they finally figured out how to remove both Akane and Kushina from the seal. Danny knew that his pupils time here was at its end and told Naruto to go and achieve the peace he was prophesied to bring for the world.

Naruto stood at the archway in an orange robes with black and golden lining intricately placed along it and black pants with an image or a white dragon along the left side. He had on a red headband tied around his forehead and spiky, shoulder length hair, and a bag with all his items in it slung around his shoulder.

Naruto turned back to see his sensei standing there with a knowing and proud smirk on his face.

"When you arrived here, you were soft. Young, inexperienced, and unsure.  
Danny started as Naruto bowed to him.  
"But now, you are a warrior. You have grown, shown wisdom beyond your years and know what your purpose is."  
Naruto rose up and looked to his sensei with strength in his eyes.  
"You are Naruto Uzumaki, the child of prophesy, the one to bring everlasting peace to the world, and most of all, you are the Iron Fist."  
Danny bowed slightly to Naruto.  
"Now, go out there and change the world."

"Yes sensei."  
Naruto spoke with a smile before turning away and leaving, set on returning home and setting Akane along with his mother free.

* * *

 **[Three days later, forest]**

Naruto had been on his journey three days now. At first he wanted to get back as quickly as possible but that all changed when he remembered one of the masters teachings.

 _"Those who rush in to battle are those who will be the first to perish. Those who are calm and steady are the ones being rushed upon."_

Naruto took it slow for whenever he might need his strength. Such as now.

"Ye-e-e-e-e-e-e-ss."  
An eerie yet oddly strange sounding voice spoke out from the forest.

Naruto turned and readied himself for a fight only to see a man walking along the forest towards him. This man was a very odd looking one. He was wearing a long, burgundy and black pattern coat that was tied with straps, pants of the same design as the coat, his hands were taped up with white bandages, black boots and he had a stubble beard and black hair with a strange white streak on the left side going down. He was joined by another man wearing basically the same thing only he had no taped up hands, wore a white and black patterned outfit, solid black hair with a patterned beard and white eyes. They were carrying what looked like belts of some kind, but Naruto couldn't tell in all honest.

Both men turned to Naruto and the man with the streak held his arms up to his sides.  
"Ye-e-e-e-e-e-e-ss."

He and the other walked over towards Naruto and posed no ill will towards the blond. This caused Naruto to relax a little but still be on guard.

"Aw. Brother Nero,"  
The man with the streak in his hair started to the other.  
"It seems we have ran into an auspicious INDIVIDUAL."  
The man emphasized 'individual' for some reason.

Brother Nero looked toward Naruto and grinned.  
"Yes Matt, it seems that this INDIVIDUAL is traveling somewhere."  
Brother Nero stepped over to Naruto and said blond could see that his belt was hanging on his left shoulder.  
"Tell us, are on an EXPEDITION of GOLD, you golden haired individual?"

Naruto was completely confused. These two were really odd to him as he had no clue what they were talking about.  
"Um, I'm just trying to return to me family."  
Naruto started as he sensed really no ill will at all and just relaxed his guard.  
"Who are you two?"

"AwWwWwW ye-e-e-e-ss."  
Matt started.  
"I and the Nefarious Brother Nero apologize. We are on an expedition of gold to PROCURE the tag team titles and become the greatest tag team in all of space and time!"  
Matt saw the confused look Naruto had and continued.  
"I am Broken Matt Hardy, and this is my nefarious brother, Jeff Hardy."

"Hi there."  
Naruto nodded to them and received a nod, albeit a weird tilted one, from Jeff while Matt continued with that creepy laugh and smile that he had.

"So tell my golden haired confidant."  
Matt started.  
"Are you friend or are you someone to be DELETED!?"  
Matt waved his right arm to the right quickly.

"Um."  
Naruto didn't know how to answer that.  
"My names Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki."

Both Matt and Jeff looked to each other with widened eyes before Matt laughed his creepy laugh once more.  
"Then it seems that you would require assistance in returning to your home."

"I was on my way there right now actually. It'll take a few days to reach it on foot at the speed I'm goin."  
Naruto answered them.

"That way of traveling is OBSOLETE!"  
Jeff spoke while waving his left arm to the side.

"It seems you require a proper transportation."  
Matt turned around and looked up to the sky.  
"Vanguard One, we require your assistance!"

Naruto had no idea why he was listening to these two. They clearly seemed off their rockers for lack of a better definition. The blond was prepared to leave when suddenly, a small, white drone flew down towards the three. Naruto had seen drones before because of being in the Citadel, but this one was smaller than normal ones. The drone hovered in front of Matt before he grabbed onto it and the blades stopped.

"Come golden haired Uzumakiiiiii."  
He spoke, adding emphasis to Naruto's family name.  
"Vanguard One shall take you to your people in an IIINSTANT! Ye-e-e-e-e-ss.!"

Naruto shrugged, figuring that he has nothing to lose really. He went over and grabbed one of the handles to the drone while Jeff did the same. They waited a few seconds before they faded out of existence much to Naruto's shock. When they were fully gone, They stood in a realm of space with only stars and bright lights all around them. Naruto was both panicking at the fact that he had no idea where he was and in awe at the spectacle of where they were. As quickly as they had entered though was as quickly as they appeared at the center of the village. Everyone present were absolutely shocked and confused by what they had just saw only to rejoice at the return of Naruto Uzumaki. They crowed around the three and were asking various questions about his journey or how strong he's gotten or what was with the new look he had.

One of the first to break through the crowd was Shirayuki.  
"Naruto."  
She started, happy to see the teen was alright and even hugging him.  
"Good to see you doing well."  
She let him go and looked to the two odd individuals that were asking people if they were tag team champions for some weird reason.

Medusa and the others broke through the crowd and saw Naruto along with the two other individuals.  
"Naruto,"  
She started as the two men stopped and looked towards her.  
"Who are these two?"

"Uh."  
Naruto started as he scratched the back of his head sheepishly.  
"I honestly don't know them that well aside from their names. Matt and Jeff Hardy."

"AwWwWwWw"  
Matt started as he looked towards Medusa and the others.  
"It seems this reunion of family has been COMPLETED! Ye-e-e-e-e-ss."  
He went over to Naruto and extended his hand to him  
"Good luck to you on whatever journey you come across Me. Golden Uzumaki."

Naruto shook his hand in confusion but with a monochrome of respect.  
"Thank you. I think."

Matt released his hold and went back to his brother and the drone.  
"Good day to you all in whatever future endeavors come your way!"  
He grabbed the drones handle.  
"Farewell!"

And just like that, they faded away in an instant. Everyone was beyond confused as to how they were able to enter the village in the first place, but chalked it up to interdimensional travel of some kind.

"Well then,"  
Medusa started before dispersing the crowd and looking at Naruto's new look and height.  
"You look healthy and strong Naruto. That's good."

"Thank you Medusa."  
Naruto thanked her.

"Now then, Kurama, Maia, Gwen!"  
Medusa started as the three stood next to her, all with smiles on their faces. Though Maia's smile was very big as she saw the blond.

"Today is the day that we remove Akane and Kushina."  
Kurama started as he motioned for Naruto to follow them inside one of the buildings.

As they walked on, Maia was standing close to Naruto as they walked on inside of a three story building with an open courtyard. Naruto noticed her and smiled, causing her to blush at how cool and calm he was. She looked away from him but not before he saw her blush. That reminded the blond of another person who used to do the same thing to him whenever he looked at her. He had hoped that she and his friends were doing well.

* * *

 **[The Wall]**

The Konoha Death Squad made it to the Wall to the West in a short amount of time than normal for a ninja. From what Danzo informed them of the Wall, a portal of some kind opens for a brief moment every full moon, and tonight was going to be that night. With that knowledge, the group of nine set up camp and decided to wait it out.

Though, something didn't feel right about this situation to some of them. There was this gnawing feeling in the back of their minds that they couldn't shake. It told them that something was going to happen within these unknown lands. Something terrible yet relieving to them. It was hard to explain, but that didn't matter for now as they prepared for nightfall.

* * *

 **[Hours later]**

Naruto had already been introduced to Dr. Stephen Strange, the Master of the Mystic Arts. The man stood tall and was wearing dark blue robes and dark pants. His red cloak was very interesting to the blond as it seemed to be its own, living being. Anyway, after calling the man up and waiting for him to enter, both he and Kurama prepared a large seal onto the grounds of the courtyard. While they were preparing this, Naruto got to know Maia well. She seemed rather odd to him at first but he noticed that she was attracted to him for some reason or another.

After a few hours the massive seal was finished. It was circular in the basic shapes, with hundreds of runes etched onto the outer side of it while demonic symbols were among the inner circles. Naruto was told to remove his robes and lay down on his back in the center of said circle.

"Alright Naruto,"  
Strange started as he floated over the blond using his cloak.  
"The process for removing a soul from someones Astral body is hard enough, but we're removing two souls and demons. Safe to say this will be a delicate and risky procedure that we haven't tested out properly, so just to warn you, you may be in the most intense amount of pain in your life."

Naruto's face hadn't changed.  
"Trust me, I've been through worse doc."

Strange smirked as he was beginning to like this kid.

"Alright Naruto."  
Kurama started as Gwen stood back with Medusa, Maia, Flash who brought Kenshin, and Renji.  
"I'll be the one to remove Akane out of your body using my own demonic energy while Dr. Strange focuses on the other two at the same time."  
Kurama took a deep breath and transformed into his Yoko Kurama form.  
"Are you ready Naruto, because once we start there is no turning back?"

Naruto took a deep breath himself.  
 _"You ready Akane?"_

The fox flexed itself as it knew what was going to happen to itself was going to be painful.  
 _ **"Let's do this. See ya on the other side kit."**_

Naruto looked to the demon and nodded.

Yoko Kurama smirked as he knelt down among the outer circle and placed his hands down onto it. The symbols started to glow a deep red color while blending with a dark aura. Strange did a few hand motions, not hand signs like how ninja do, and an orange circle appeared upon his hands. He aimed them down towards Naruto and then looked towards Yoko Kurama. The two nodded and then all hell broke loose.

Kurama focused a large portion of demonic energy into the symbols while Strange channeled his powers into the runes to emit a yellow light from them. The resulting explosion of a red light fired from the center of the circle right into Naruto and going high into the sky.

Naruto screamed out in pain as was Akane as it felt like the two were being ripped apart and put back together over and over again and again. Naruto's body felt like it was on fire as his skin began to burn at an alarming rate and the seal on his stomach began to glow a violent black. The others were growing fearful of what might happen to the blond but let both Yoko Kurama and Strange continue. Both of which were straining to do this process.

Yoko Kurama began grunting as his hands dipped into the circle and began to burn. He yelled out in pain but continued the course as he began to feel Akane's unique energy. The Shiki Fuujin seal was proving to be troublesome, but he could feel it beginning to break. He dipped his hands down further into the circle as the symbols and red beam grew in intensity, but he found who he was looking for.

Dr. Strange was having a less painful time as he was searching within Naruto's Astral body using the runes to focus on the Shiki Fuujin seal. It was difficult at first, having to locate the two souls sealed within, but through some miracle of either divine intervention or straight up luck, Strange found the souls he was looking for.

With a mighty pull on the runes and symbols, the two managed to pull with all of their might as the seal on Naruto cracked. Naruto had stopped screaming as he went wide eyed for that moment. The beam had changed from its red color to a golden beam of light that was blinding as the seal finally broke and disappeared completely.

Yoko Kurama pulled with all his might and screamed as he felt arms grabbing onto his. He pulled and forced a body out of the circle.

Strange grunted as he too pulled and forced the two souls to be removed from the teens body.

Once the three were out, the beam fired a large pulse of white and golden energy into the sky and illuminated the entire Western continent in a few brief seconds. People from all facets of the West saw this and had a mixture of reactions.

One person in particular, looked to this and smirked devilishly.  
 **"And so it begins."**

Back to the Uzumaki village, the beam of light finally died down, the whole clan piled into the courtyard and saw who both Strange and Yoko Kurama had in their possessions.

The man with Yoko Kurama was a tall and lean man with nine red tails coming out of his lower back. His naked, tanned skin was riddled with burn marks as his long red hair covered a vast majority of his body. He was unconscious as Yoko Kurama changed back to regular Kurama and was panting in complete exhaustion.

Strange held the naked Astral forms of both Kushina and Minato in each arm. Both may have been only 'ghosts' for now, but the Master of the Mystic arts had a plan for this. He floated down to the ground and laid both Astral bodies down before doing more hand seals. The necklace around his neck opened to reveal a glowing green stone. Green runes and markings appeared on his left arm as he aimed it right towards Kushina's Astral body. The rest of the Uzumaki's watched in silence as Strange turned his arm that was covered in these markings and runes counterclockwise. The 'ghost' body of Kushina twitched and morphed as it began to shake. Naruto had sat up, albeit while struggling with his injuries, and watched as the body of his mother began to glow a vibrant blue before disappearing. Everyone panicked before Strange turned his arm clockwise. That was when the body began to reform and reshape itself, starting as a fetus and growing back into the woman known as Kushina Uzumaki. Once she was back in her original form before she died, Strange stopped what he was doing and lowered his arm, the stone stopped glowing. There, laying on the ground naked and breathing deeply as she slept, was the famous and to some infamous, Kushina Uzumaki.

Everyone was in awe at what they had just seen and were on the fast track to celebrating until Strange asked the all important question.  
"Now, what about the father?"

Everyone stopped what they were about to do and looked to the still unconscious Astral form of the man who put the lives of a village over the life of his own son. That already angered the clan as is, but then to hear the hell that Naruto went through because of his fathers selfish act, that caused that anger to turn into hatred. No father should have to place such a heavy burden on his own son and leave him alone in a village that would only see him as a monster. They were prepared to tell Strange to send him back to the afterlife so that he couldn't see the son whose life he ruined, that is until Naruto spoke up.

"Him to."  
He said weakly as Maia and a kid named Natsu was helping him to his feet.

"WHAT!?"  
Some of the people shouted out, shocked that Naruto wanted this man to be brought back after what he did to him.

"I know what everyone thinks of my father."  
Naruto started.  
"How he shouldn't have done what he had done. How he shouldn't even be considered to be called my father, but,"  
He stood up straight and walked over towards the 'ghost' body without any help, much to everyones surprise.  
"I want to be able to look this man in the eyes and ask him why he did what he did to me to make my life the way it was. I know that is selfish, but so is sending him to the afterlife based on one thing that he has done without being able to see his family."

Everyone all around the courtyard were stunned by Naruto's words. They all thought that out of everyone, he would be the main one who wouldn't want to see the man anymore. He showed a maturity and forgiveness none of them were willing to show for the man, and their respect for Naruto grew tenfold.

Nodding, Strange did the same procedure to Minato that he had done to Kushina along with a seal of his own. That seal was so Minato, much like himself, could actually stand within the village without being teleported out of it. After a minute or two, Minato Namikaze was also back and laying peacefully next to his wife.

Naruto looked at the two he had longed to see for his entire life. There they were, sleeping next to each other. His parents were back and Akane was free now. To the blond Uzumaki, it felt as if a great weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. He felt relief, joy and peace. With that, he smiled right before he passed out from his injuries. Right before he could hit the ground, he was caught by Medusa's hair.

She looked to the joyous smile on Naruto's face and smiled before addressing her family.  
"Well, what are you all standing around for?! We've got two demon foxes down, two people in need of clothing and a warrior that needs medical attention! Let's move it!"

People started scrambling while there were groups that took both Kurama, who passed out from the burns and strain, and Akane to a special area for the two demon foxes. Another group took both Kushina and Minato to get dressed and rest at the hospital. The last group took Naruto to the hospital as well. Without Akane constantly healing him, his injuries ad to be treated by hand.

This would only be the start of Naruto's journey in the West. With the skills he possesses, the removal of Akane and his parents, he was ready for the real trials that lay ahead of him.

* * *

 _ **Whew. That was a lot to write. Well, after much debate from my friend String Dman, and seeing what some of you guys thought, I kept Minato alive. It'll work with the story a lot better with him in it and instead of him being sent back immediately, I kept him in the village.**_

 _ **The next chapter will have the Konoha Death Squad entering the West and then a small timeskip where they meet Naruto. Debating on a fight scene then and there or not, but I'll figure that out when I start writing.**_

 _ **That person who said that it begins, I have some thoughts on who I want that person to be and from what media they're from, but I'm open to ya'll's opinion. All I ask is that the guy be:**_

 _ **1\. An imposing villain.**_

 _ **2\. Charismatic, forming an army of sorts.**_

 _ **3\. Immensely powerful to the point of being near unbeatable.**_

 _ **4\. Wants to shape the world in their own image.**_

 _ **Right now I have a few candidates myself:**_

 **Comics** **:** **God King Doom - Marvel Comics**

 **Anime** **:** **Ywach Bach - Bleach**

 **Shinobu Sensui - Yu Yu Hakusho**

 **Meruem - Hunter x Hunter**

 **Shishio Makoto - Rurouni Kenshin**

 **Games:** **Chakravartin - Asura's Wrath**

 **Japanese History:** **Oda Nobunaga**

 _ **Those are just who I'm thinking of being the main antagonist to Naruto in the west for now. What do ya'll think? Do you have someone better? If so, I would like to hear it in the comments.**_

 _ **Crossover Characters in order of appearance or reference:**_

 **Shou-Lao the Undying - Iron Fist show**

 **Broken Matt Hardy - Wrestling**

 **Nefarious Brother Nero - Wrestling**

 **Vanguard One - Also Wrestling**

 **Natsu Dragneel - Fairy Tail**

 _ **Hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter. Till next time.**_

 _ **Ja Matane.**_


	7. Junesong Provision - Coheed and Cambria

**[The Wall]**

The Konoha Death Squad saw that brief flash of light from over the wall before the portal opened up. Keeping focus, the squad leapt through the portal to enter the West, partially unaffected by the visceral images they saw as they passed through. Partially because of the emotional training they were forced to go through, but that didn't mean that some things didn't stick to their minds.

 **"PO PO PO."**

One of them, Ten-Ten, turned to her right to see a woman speak those words and she froze for a moment. At that point in time, Ten-Ten had felt fear for the first time in a long time as the freakishly tall woman simply stood there and stared at her, mouth contorted into a twisted smile.

She didn't have enough time to react though as Neji had grabbed her by the collar and pulled her with him and the rest. They reached the end of the tunnel and fell to the ground below all together. Once they had done so, it was Shikamaru who broke the tension as he turned towards the group.

"Our orders are as followed."  
He looked to them as he removed his mask.  
"We infiltrate villages within the West to find and capture potentials for Lord Danzo."

The rest removed their masks as it was Ino who asked.  
"Where should we start first?"

"Shino, send your bugs out to scout further ahead."  
Shikamaru ordered, receiving a nod from the teen.  
"Neji, Hinata, use your Byakugan to find a village. We will settle there for now and rest before searching the area. Understood?"

"Understood."  
The all said in unison.

A few hours later, they had located and journeyed to a village of about half the size of Konoha. Nothing was really important as they quickly disguised themselves in what would have been their normal clothes had it not been for the council and their parents. (Shippuden outfits, minus the headbands) The nine made their way over to a hotel for the night, actively avoiding any and all suspicion as they did so. What they didn't know was that once they entered the West, their presence was felt like a shock wave to certain individuals.

This individual only said one thing as he recognized these particular chakra signatures just before he passed out again.  
"Aw crap."

* * *

 **[Uzumaki Village, a week later]**

It had taken an entire week, but Naruto was finally back on his feet by his own power. His chakra was nearly depleted because of the extraction of both Akane and his parents, but thanks to his Chi and a bit of magic from Strange, he escaped the clutches of death. With his chakra now balanced with his chi and the power of the Iron Fist, Naruto could finally go to his parents room to see them. After the extraction and subsequent rebirth of the two, it came as no surprise when Naruto was told by Medusa that they wouldn't wake for some time. Naruto wasn't upset or agitated by this news, he just nodded and accepted it calmly.

When Naruto finally could, he stood from his bed on wobbly legs but still standing nonetheless. He took a few breaths and focused on his center before heading out of the room only to bump into Maia.

"Oh, hey Naruto."  
She started with a blush on her cheeks.

"Hey Maia."  
Naruto returned the gesture in kind as he scratched the back of his head sheepishly and chuckled a bit.

"How are you feeling?"  
She asked him after a few seconds of silence.

"Fine, just wanting to see how my parents are."  
He answered her.

"Right, right, right."  
She repeated as she began to fidget for some time.

They both were silent for a time before he broke the awkwardness.  
"Well, it's nice seeing you. I'm going to see my parents now. I'll see ya later Maia."

"Yeah."  
She started as she watched him walk past her and wave.  
"See ya later."

She watched him for a few more seconds before sighing to herself and leaning on the wall.  
"How am I gonna fulfill my destiny?"  
As she thought that through, she let out another sigh before heading out to do her own thing.

Naruto made it to his parents room a few minutes later and went inside. He saw them both laid out in their own beds with IV's injected into them for hydration. For him, it was a surreal sight to see his parents actually here after so long. He had gotten used to never having parents for years now, that it was nerve-wracking for the blond to see them right here.

His mother was as beautiful as he had been told by his family. Her long red hair and curvy figure made her an easy standout among the Uzumaki, but it was her battle tactics and reputation that made her something of a legend. Everyone knew of Kushina Uzumaki and how she was a fierce warrior back then, before the fall of Uzu. Before when she was forced to leave her family to 'protect' the secrets and legacy of the Uzumaki in the East. A foolish reason by those that relied solely on chakra and seals for sure, but in the end they were right. She needed to live so that the child of prophesy could be born. To Naruto, despite whatever he heard from anyone else, negative or otherwise, she was perfect.

He looked to his father and let out a tired sigh. So this was the Yondaime Hokage of Konoha? For some reason, Naruto thought he would be taller. No idea why. This was the man that had sealed his fate when he was born. Against the wishes of his own wife, he did what some would consider the most selfish act any father could do. It took a lot to calm the Uzumaki clan to personally send him back to the belly of the Shinigami. Medusa was very tempted to just let them have their way with the man, and they would've too, but Naruto's words stayed with them. Family was important to them, and Naruto at least wanted to know from the mans mouth on why he did what he did himself. No tricks. No force. No magic. No torture. Just the cold, hard truth.

Naruto sat down in the chair between them and let out a content sigh before sitting in the lotus position. He meditated as he gathered his Chi, Chakra, and the small amount of Mana he possessed for conjuring weak spells. One of the things that sensei Rand spoke of was Naruto being the only being so far in history to have both Chakra, Chi and Mana no matter how small the amount. That with proper meditation and practice could he make something that no one would anticipate.

He focused and gathered all three. His fists glowed with their respective Chi, his body resonated with the blue Chakra it had once again become accustomed to, and his hair pulsed a purple hue representing his mana. To anyone watching, it would look like Naruto was beginning to explode with energy.

Before Naruto could really do anything though, the door opened rather quickly, breaking the blond from his meditation. The energies left him and he saw Akane standing there in front of him.

"Akane?"  
Naruto started, surprised to see his friend.  
"I didn't think you'd be back so soon."  
He stood up and went to the man, happy to see him after his journey.

Akane was taller than Naruto by a foot. He had red eyes, his long hair was tied up, and he wore a red battle kimono with an image of a mighty fox on the back. His tails were now hidden away along with the ears. He looked a little winded.

"Sorry for interrupting kit."  
He spoke in his usual voice, though his tone felt unsure. Like he didn't want to tell Naruto something.

Naruto, easily picking up the distress in his former confidant's tone, immediately went into serious mode.  
"What's wrong Akane?"

Akane motioned for Naruto to follow and they both left the room.  
"A week ago, after I was extracted from you, I felt the chakra signatures of a few individuals entering the west through the portal."

"I take it these people are ones we know?"  
Naruto asked, wary of what Akane was about to tell him.

Akane sighed as they reached the roof and looked off into the distance. The hospital may not have been large by some other standards, but it was the second tallest building in the village, allowing them to see over the barrier wall.

Akane pointed off to the north where a village occupied by Kenshiro was.  
"Unfortunately they are."  
He started.  
"And they've been busy in the name of their leader, Danzo."

"Danzo?"  
Naruto started, recognizing the name but not the person behind it.

"Yes."  
Akane continued.  
"On my journey to hope that I was wrong, I went to Konoha after returning from Hell. I found out that a lot has changed."

Naruto turned to him and said one simple word that had an edge to it that even made the once feared Kyuubi no Kitsune shudder a bit.  
"Talk."

"For one, Tsunade and Jiraiya are expecting a child later this year."  
That caught Naruto completely off guard as he remembered how lousy of a sensei the man was and that Tsunade would never stoop so low.  
"Unfortunately, she is only with him because of his manipulations."

"What do you mean?"

"Jiraiya manipulated her by saying that you were dead. She broke down emotionally from this most likely and confided into him. If my hunch is right of course."  
Akane saw the angered look in Naruto's eyes. He knew Naruto looked up to her like a grandmother, so to hear how she was tricked into bed with the pervert made his blood boil. Akane continued.  
"To make matters worse, she is no longer the Hokage as a result."

"And let me guess, this 'Danzo' is the Hokage now?"  
Naruto interrupted, still angered at the news.

"Yep."  
Akane answered as he continued.  
"And unfortunately your friends have been placed into his Root program."  
Hearing that about his friends calmed him down, but not in a good way.  
"The Root nin are basically a bunch of emotionless drones captured when they were children and forced to do anything Danzo wants them to do for 'the good of the village'. I'm sorry kit, but your friends were forced into it because of the council."

Naruto sighed in frustration. He knew the council hated him, but to do this to other is just cruel. Most likely this was because his friends still cared about him. In a sense, this was all his fault. Akane continued.

"From what I've gathered, Shikamaru, Shino, Ino, Hinata, Neji, Lee, Ten-Ten, Choji, and Sakura have been subjugated by Danzo and has become the 'Konoha Death squad'. It seems that Danzo wants them to find children here in the west-"

"To turn them into these mindless drones as well."  
Naruto interrupted him as he looked off to where Akane pointed towards.

"Precisely."  
The Bijuu answered.  
"What are ya gonna do kit?"

Naruto too a deep breath to refocus his Chi and Chakra before answering.  
"Isn't it obvious?"  
He turned to Akane with a smirk.  
"I'm going to save my friends, and then, deal with this Danzo."

He turned around and was leaving the roof, followed by Akane. The Bijuu chuckled under his breath.  
"This is gonna get good."

* * *

 _ **Gonna end it here. Next chapter will be it.**_

 _ **Naruto Vs the Konoha Death squad.**_

 _ **That's gonna be it's own chapter. Still having a debate with who to have be the big bad in this story that I teased last chapter. I honestly don't know yet. Also, some characters I'll be adding to this story,**_

 **Rimuru Tempest -That Time I Was Reincarnated as a Slime**

 **Sadao Maou -The Devil's a Part Timer**

 **Emi Yusa -The Devil's a Part Timer**

 **Asura -Asura's Wrath**

 **Ms. Marvel(Kamala Khan) -Marvel Comics**

 _ **And many others later on.**_

 _ **Till next time.**_

 _ **Ja Matane.**_


	8. One armed Scissor - At the Drive-In

**[Village of the North Star]**

The Konoha Death squad had been within the west for a week now and have yet to find a perfect opportunity to take a child away for their master and Hokage. It seemed that even in this practically small village only consisting of a few hundred people, even it was secured to say the least. A man in a blue jacket and blue jeans watched over the people within the village. They couldn't really tell at first, but he seemed strong, very strong. In the end, they would have to either move to another village in order to fulfill their mission, or wait until nightfall.

After a few nights when they got there, Shikamaru had used his shadow juustu's to track the guards and this Kenshiro person with their routes at night. They were very tight and spread out evenly to be able to see nearly every corner of the village, making infiltration next to impossible. At this point, the leader of group had decided that it was time to move on to a different region in the West and start off from there. If Shino's bugs and the Hyuuga's eyes were any indication, then a town was not that far away from this village.

As dawn approached, the death squad was on their way out of the village as to avoid Kenshiro and make some headway to achieve their mission's objective. As they left the village, a sense of familiarity had swarmed their senses as they stopped and quickly got into battle formation. As they did, a figure approached them from the woods slowly at first. They readied themselves as the figure became a little clearer in their eyes, and once they were close to the group, the death squad went wide eyed at who they saw. Standing in front of the group was none other than Naruto Uzumaki, the blond they hadn't seen in years.

At first, the group was startled, but then thanks to their programming and training, they went back to their emotionless states. Naruto saw this and frowned as he figured this was what Akane was talking about. Speaking of Akane, he was informing Medusa of what Naruto was doing and where he had headed to. Kenshin heard this and quickly rushed out with Maia and Wally to assist Naruto. Akane followed as well, since he had a pretty good idea what his former vessel was going to try and do.

"Naruto Uzumaki."  
Shikamaru started in a tone completely foreign to hear from the usually lazy teen.  
"It is surprising to find you out here in the West. It would seem our objective has changed now."

"Objective?"  
Naruto spoke with a sharpness in his tone.  
"You mean coming here to steal children so Danzo can turn them into mindless drones."  
It wasn't really a question per se, but more of an observation.

They all tensed slightly as they wondered how Naruto knew of this, and how was he still alive to boot. The group didn't bother to ponder though, as they prepared for what they assumed would be an easy battle. If they could get the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki back to their master, then he could turn Naruto into Konoha's weapon to make the village the strongest in the lands.

Naruto got into stance as he calmed himself down. The adrenaline had calmed in his body and his senses sharpened just like his various sensei's had taught him. Naruto didn't bother to make the first move as Kiba rushed toward the still blond with impressive speed. Shikamaru knelt down as he prepared his shadow possession to subdue Naruto while the others followed their roles. Shino and Ino stayed back to provide support, Lee along with Kiba, Choji, Sakura and both Hyuuga's rushed in to fight Naruto up close, and Ten-Ten went up high to bombard Naruto with many weapons.

Naruto stood unmoving as Kiba had rushed over at an impressive speed and launched his assault. Much like when they were genin in the chuunin exams, Kiba used his family taijuutsu style but with more speed and precise strikes to each slash. Naruto dodged his onslaught as for him Kiba was actually slow as compared to someone like Wally or especially sensei Rand. Kiba went for a slash with his right that would be an overhead. Naruto reacted quickly as he saw the other rush over towards him by getting into Kiba's guard and delivering a devastating palm strike to his chest. The attack sent Kiba back several meters as Lee and both Neji and Hinata jumped into the fray.

Lee went for his usual attacks as he tried utilizing his speed like he always has. Neji and Hinata both had their Byakugan's activated and joined Lee with their Juuken strikes to end this quickly. Naruto dodged and parried each strike with minimal effort as the three simply didn't fight like the people in the West. They seemed to slow and stiff in their movements while the people within the West were fast and fluid. The difference for Naruto was like night and day in all honesty.

Naruto didn't think about the differences for too long as he saw Shikamaru's shadow get to him. He jumped away from the three and the shadow only to dodge a ground smashing strike from Sakura. Naruto went a little wide eyed as he instant recognized that strength from seeing Tsunade fight. He didn't think much of it as he blocked an expansion punch from Choji. With a grunt, he pushed the fist away just in time to avoid both kunai, shurikens, bugs and explosives all at the same time.

Naruto landed on his feet was starting to feel tired. It was probably a bad idea to go after his friends when he just woke up not even an hour ago and was still in need of rest. Naruto had to go on the offensive or at least stall till help arrives. Taking a deep breath, he brought his right fist to his left palm and focused. Suddenly, his right glowed its orange color and Naruto got into a different stance the group had never seen before.

Kiba and Lee decided to rush in from two different sides to throw Naruto off. Kiba approached from the right and Kiba the left, but it didn't go so well for the two as Naruto caught Lee's kick with his left hand while punching Kiba in his approaching fist. A loud crack was heard as Kiba grunted in pain from his hand being broken. Naruto acted quickly and tossed Lee to the stunned Kiba and the two tumbled for a bit. Neji and Hinata sped over towards Naruto and proceeded to try and close his chakra points. Naruto reacted quickly and decided that it was time to be tactical.

Pulling out a flashbang he took before heading over here to face his friends, Naruto dropped it in front of him just as the two closed in. Right as the two went to strike, the flashbang went off and blinded the two Hyuuga's. They screamed in pain and held onto their eyes as their Byakugan's had taken the flash full force. Naruto, who recovered first, took this opportunity to knock the two back with a powerful shockwave from striking the ground with his orange fist. The two flew back from the force of the attack and landed far behind Shikamaru.

The Nara was assessing the situation as Naruto had broken Kiba's hand and taken out both their Hyuuga's. This was definitely a different Naruto than he remembered. It seemed that the West has some very skilled warriors indeed if they could take the dead last of their year and make him a competent and strong warrior. Braking away from that though, Shikamaru came up with a plan.

"Sakura, Ten-Ten."  
He called out, getting their attention.  
"Reign Fire."

The two nodded and Ten-Ten brought out her scroll of weapons as she began to spin with the unfurled scroll quickly. Naruto kept his guard up and watched as Sakura began throwing many kunai attached with small paper bombs attached to them. Naruto dodged them only to see she wasn't aiming at him. The ground around him was littered with the small bombs as Naruto realized what they were doing. Looking up he saw Ten-Ten throw explosives down towards him as Sakura did the same from the ground. Naruto tried to get out of the way but there were too many explosive paper around him. As soon as Ten-Ten's explosive kunai reached the ground, explosions started happening all around the area. Sakura's kunai added to destruction as more and more explosions rocked the entire forest area.

With the three Uzumaki's and Akane, they felt the ground shake and saw a large cloud of smoke off in the distance. Not wanting to take any chances, Kenshin told Wally to head on ahead of them. Wally nodded and sped off in hopes of getting to Naruto before anything really bad happens.

Back with the death squad, they watched on as the explosions finally stopped and the dust was settling. Shikamaru was skeptical at first as he didn't feel any chakra from the area, and since both Neji and Hinata were taken out, they couldn't make sure. An attack like this would definitely injure Naruto, but it wouldn't kill him thanks to the Kyuubi's healing factor. Bringing back his body would work just fine as well for their masters plans.

The group watched as the dust began to clear only to go wide eyed as they saw Naruto standing there with not a scratch on him and breathing heavily. A light blue barrier had completely enclosed itself around Naruto as he held his arms out to both sides of it. Naruto dropped the barrier as that was the first time he had used that spell in a while. Top that off with a still recovering body and Naruto was near exhausted.

'Damn.'  
He thought to himself as he dropped to one knee.  
'This is not good. At best I can probably take out two or three of them before my body completely gives out. Where the hell is Akane right now?'

"NARUTO!"  
The familiar voice of Wally Uzumaki in his Kid Flash suit raced over towards the blond.

"Wally."  
Naruto smirked as he knew that now he had a better chance than before.

The death squad looked over and saw a yellow blur race over and stop right next to Naruto at speeds that would even make Lee envious if he still had his emotions. This newcomer knelt down to Naruto and checked up on him.

"You okay?"  
He asked as he put a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto continued to smirk at him.  
"Not too bad for someone who just got out of the hospital, huh?"

Wally chuckled a bit and looked to the group in front of them. He noticed that they clearly were not from around here as the headbands showed.  
"I'm assuming these are friends of yours?"

"Yep."  
Naruto answered as he stayed in his position.  
"They've been subjugated to some form of mind control of sorts and don't recognize what's going on. I need to break that indoctrination they all have to free them and get my old friends back."

"Understood."  
Wally started as he stood up completely to look at the group in front of him.  
"Akane, Kenshin and Maia are on their way. Will you be alright for now?"

Naruto smirked and stood up on shaky legs.  
"Let's do this."

Wally smirked at Naruto's answer and got ready himself. The squad also prepared themselves only for Wally to rush them. Lee was the first to react as he was the fastest out of them, but even he had a hard time keeping up with this yellow clad warrior at first.

Naruto stood up and ran towards the rest of group as he summoned two clones to aid him. Sakura, Choji and Kiba rushed at him as Shino used his bugs for support. He didn't get far as a red flame rushed past Naruto and the three and collided with the swarm of bugs. The group looked confused as they saw three other individuals fast approach. Shikamaru decided to engage as did Ino and Shino as the numbers were starting to get even. The battles were raging on now.

With Lee and Wally, the two were clashing all throughout the forest, creating shockwaves with each collision. Lee had resorted to using his three section staff to gain an upper hand, but found that this man was far faster than he was in terms of movement. Wally recognized this type of fighting style from long ago in the West. The speed, stamina and endurance needed to fight like this needed to be impeccable, but the only problem was that this style was a backbone style for using the Speed Force. This meant that Wally and any other speedster knew how to counter the moves and even deliver devastating attacks in the process. Wally used this to his advantage and turned Lee's attacks against him. First, he caught Lee's staff and destroyed it through vibrations. Then he grabbed an attempted punch with his left hand, and finally he vibrated his right hand and lunged it into Lee's stomach, launching the bushy browed ninja into several trees at high speeds. Wally went to check on the boy and saw that he was definitely not gonna wake up any time soon. With that, he left to join his family in their fights.

Kenshin had decided to handle the Nara for the time being. Truth be told, he had heard of the genius Nara clan from Naruto and had hoped that this teen could come up with an interesting strategy to defeat him. To Kenshin, that would be a very interesting tale to tell his friends for later on. That would have to wait as he saw Shikamaru fast approach him with a kunai in hand. Already Kenshin knew something was awry as a genius like this wouldn't rush in like that. Steeling himself, Kenshin noticed something when the teen threw the kunai. The shadow from the kunai was attached to his own. Kenshin went wide eyed and leapt away from the weapon only to see the shadow curve towards him and the kunai do the same. Kenshin drew his reverse blade and deflected the ninja tool, only to see that Shikamaru threw more weapons towards him with the same effect as the first kunai. Kenshin gritted his teeth as he knew this would be a long battle indeed.

With Maia, she was facing down both Ino and Ten-Ten. Ten-Ten was holding a katana and a kunai in her hands, ready for a battle while Ino had a single kunai. Maia drew her own sword and got into stance as she watched the two steadily. Naruto had mentioned to other of his friends from before and that some were specialist in a certain style. Maia realized from what she saw from that scroll that Ten-Ten was a weapon specialist. She held her sword close to her guard as she kept her focus on the rushing Ten-Ten while making sure to keep an eye on Ino. Speaking of which, Ino was going through hand seals the very second that Ten-Ten engaged Maia with her katana. Maia blocked her and began to parry most of her attacks. The girl quickly realized that this ninja wasn't as skilled as the swordsmen and women in her home or even in other villages as she saw how poor her power was to her strikes. Maia dodged a few slashes before leaping to the side just as she felt a presence fast approach her from behind. She looked to Ino and saw the girl's blue eyes had glazed over as she kept staring at Maia. The red head knew something was up as she blocked Ten-Ten's strikes and weapons yet again. She felt another disturbance approach her and leapt away before being infuriated from the tactic the two were using. Maia rushed towards Ino only to have to dodge a hail of weapons from Ten-Ten. Maia gritted her teeth in annoyance as she could tell this fight would be utterly annoying.

Akane was facing down the Aburame. Shino kept his distance as he knew this person was the cause for the fire earlier, but the odd thing about that was that the fire didn't have any chakra to it. After years of training under his master Danzo, Shino had been able to make his bugs absorb the chakra in any ninjuutsu thrown at him, effectively making any move a ninja throws at him obsolete. This man didn't use chakra though, and his bugs paid the price for it. Shino narrowed his covered eyes as he launched more bugs towards the man. Akane grinned as he reared his right fist back. Once the bugs were close enough, he launched his fist towards them, fire flying from his knuckles as a result. The bugs were incinerated as the red flames rushed towards the stunned Shino. He quickly regained his bearings and leapt away just as the fire reached his position. He didn't get enough time to really assess the situation he was in as Akane wanted to end this fast. Rushing over towards the still unaware Aburame, Akane sent a kick to the teens torso, sending him high into the air. The one thing about Aburame's that made them interesting opponents to Akane, was that they excelled in long to mid range fights, but they were utterly terrible up close and personal. Akane leapt into the air and delivered a devastating axe kick to Shino's head, sending him down to the ground at great speeds. He crashed down as a dust cloud formed and eventually parted to show an unconscious Shino laying there in the Yamcha pose. Akane couldn't help but bust out in a fit of laughter at the irony.

Naruto and his clones were dealing with the last three of the group. In all honesty, Naruto was getting tired but was enjoying the battle nonetheless. Despite the fact that his friends were essentially mind controlled and fighting in a more advanced way than before, Naruto found this to be an enjoyable fight nonetheless. As one of his clones was dodging strikes from Kiba and the other was blocking and parrying Choji, the real Naruto was dealing with Sakura. Her new strength was definitely good, but it just didn't compare to the force of being hit by a dragon. Naruto managed to block and dodge Sakura's strikes as he readied his chi into his left fist this time. Sakura went for a haymaker with her right fist. Naruto got his blue fist ready and struck her at the same time. The collision sent a powerful shockwave that left a crater on the ground they were standing on, while the force of it all launched Sakura back a considerable distance. Choji and Kiba were distracted from what they felt and were left wide open for the two clones to launch their own attacks towards them. The clone fighting Kiba launched a can of tear gas towards the Inuzuka, inflaming the teen keen senses. Kiba gasped in pain as his sense of smell and sight were on fire from the gas. He managed to move out of the gas just in time for the clone to chock him out from behind. Kiba went limp after only a few seconds and the clone dropped him before dispersing itself. The clone handling Choji rushed in to deal a fatal blow to knock the Akamichi out, but Choji reacted quickly by going into a full body expansion that was dense. His large body rolled towards the clone just as it prepared a Rasengan in hand. The real Naruto appeared next to his clone and got both fists ready for the first time in the heat of battle. When Choji came within range, the clone and Naruto launched their respective attacks, with Naruto using both fists to plant themselves into Choji's form. The Rasengan swirled violently in the clones hand as it dig into Choji's dense form while the Iron Fists left an imprint within the flesh. Choji flew back from the force and went back to his normal form as he crashed through several trees before stopping. The clone dispersed and Naruto fell to his knees. His body had given out from straining himself so soon. Oh, sensei Rand would be both proud and upset if he ever heard of this.

While Naruto dealt with those three, Wally had returned moments ago with Lee in tow and helped Maia even the odds. It didn't take long now that Maia could focus on Ten-Ten while Wally knocked Ino out. Maia overpowered her opponent and with a slash to the right shoulder and stiff strike to the gut with the handle of her blade, Ten-Ten was knocked unconscious. Wally grabbed the two and tied them up as he brought both them and Lee together in the middle of the field. They were joined by Naruto and Akane who had Shino and the Hyuuga's tied up in rope while Sakura, Kiba and Choji were tied up in three of his nine tails.

After that was done, Kenshin came towards them with an unconscious Shikamaru ton tow and set him down with the rest of the group.  
"That was an interesting duel, yes it was."  
Kenshin spoke up as he smiled a bit.

"Naruto."  
Maia started as she went to a hunching Naruto and helped him stand up straight.  
"Are you insane? You could've really done some damage to your body if we hadn't shown up."  
She was clearly upset at Naruto's recklessness, but glad that he was alright all the same.

Naruto smirked towards her.  
"Don't worry, I knew you guys would show up to help me."  
He looked towards them all then to her and smiled.  
"Thank you."

This caused Maia to blush hard and look away from him for a moment. Oh yeah, this would be a very great destiny for her to fulfill.

"So, what do you want to do with your old friends anyway Naruto?"  
Wally asked as he stretched his arms and legs a bit.

Naruto stood up straight as he looked towards his friends from the East. His eyes held a look of sorrow for what has happened to them, but now, he wanted nothing more than to save them. Stealing his resolve, he looked to his family and spoke with conviction.  
"I'm going to save my friends. Simple as that."

As Naruto said those words, a pulse from within his body began as if the true power within himself had finally awoken.

* * *

 **[Forest of Jura]**

A short, blue haired boy with yellow eyes and a blue shirt on with white pants stopped what he was doing as he looked out a window with a mixture of both shock and awe on his face. His followers were instantly at alarm as their leader stopped discussing the recent alliances they had and stood up.

"Lord Rimuru?"  
A tall woman in a purple suit, light purple hair and a horn sticking out of her forehead spoke up first in alarm.  
"What's wrong?"

Everyone waited with baited breath as the now named Rimuru went over towards the window and looked off into the distance. The power he felt was definitely what he was told to wait for. With a smile and a bit of a chuckle that put everyone at ease a bit, Rimuru turned to his followers and said with a big smile on his face.  
"Looks like its time I introduce myself to the Prophesy Child."

With those words, everyone in the room went wide eyed with surprise as it was drawing near the time of the Great Journey.

* * *

 **[Ente Isla]**

Within another dimension only accessible in the West, a tall, muscular demon king was walking outside along his friend Emilia discussing how the north island was when he suddenly stopped and felt a strong force.

Emilia stopped in her tracks and turned to see the Devil look out in the distance towards the West.  
"Mao?"  
She began as she walked over to him with slight concern in her voice as her silver hair flowed in the wind.

The now named Mao closed his eyes and opened them again with a smile.  
"Emi."  
He started as he looked to her with that same smile on his face, then grinned to her in a way she hasn't seen in a long while.  
"It's time for our role in the Prophesy."  
Emi went wide eyed.  
"Get Ashiya, Urushihara and Suzuno to the main hall. It's time we head West."

With that, Mao left Emi as she was still stunned by what he had just said to her. The Prophesy was finally coming to fruition, and that could only mean that Chakravartin was on his way as well. If that was the case, then it was time to get ready for the upcoming war.

* * *

 _ **Yay! Finished this chapter! Man the support from you guys for this story is off the charts right now. Thanks for all that. Hopefully the fights in this chapter were alright, I'm not really good at action than I am with story.**_

 _ **Oh well I guess.**_

 _ **Yeah, the big bad is gonna be Chakravartin. If some people are upset over it, sorry. I just thought about who to make the big bad that took a literal god to beat and came up with him. Asura will also be in this story in the next chapter as I will explain why only Rimuru and Mao were the only ones to feel Naruto's energy first and who the others will be.**_

 _ **Till then.**_

 _ **Ja Matane.**_


	9. Well Enough Alone - Chevelle

**[Uzumaki village]**

The group returned to the village with their new guest in tow. To no ones surprise, everyone was on edge at just what was going on right now. Medusa came over to the group along with Renji and Shirayuki. Renji took the ones from Naruto while Shirayuki brought him back to the hospital to rest. When wanting to protest, Medusa eased his mind by saying that his friends will be sedated and kept in a cell with chakra consuming bars and walls to it. Naruto sighed and was led back to his room in the hospital.

While this was going on, Kushina had finally awoken from her coma. At first, she was beyond groggy when she sat up. Her whole body felt numb and heavy with each subtle movement she did. Simple actions like turning her own head was a challenge and it was only by a sheer miracle that she was able to sit up in her bed.

Kushina was very stressed and panicked as she looked around the room she was in when her body could respond a little better. She turned and saw the still unconscious form of the love of her life just laying there. It was a surreal moment for her as she tried to stand on her own two feet only to fall hard on the tiled floor. For a few seconds, she tried to will her arms to work and lift her up to no avail before just laying there with a few tears in her eyes. Not from the fall or the fact that she couldn't get to Minato, but the idea that she didn't have her baby boy with her. The last thing she remembered before she lost consciousness was holding the crying form of her son in her arms. He looked so afraid at the time that the memory of it all brought more tears to her eyes.

"Oh Naruto."  
She said to herself in a low tone.  
"I'm so sorry."

Back with our blond hero, Naruto was back in his room resting when he felt something inside of him stir for a moment. An instinct went off in his head and was telling him to check on his parents. Using the last of his strength, Naruto got out of bed and went out of the room. A few of the doctors saw him leave were about to bring him back to his room only to be stopped when Naruto spoke of something being wrong with his parents. They went with him to the room and sure enough, they saw Kushina Uzumaki laid out on the floor. Thinking quickly, they rushed in and helped her back to her bed. By this point, Kushina was slipping in and out of consciousness while Naruto tried to use his remaining strength to help. After she was stabilized, she and Naruto both passed out. The doctors took Naruto back to his room while making sure Kushina was stabilized once more.

After that had happened, Akane came into the room to check on his previous vessel and the man who sealed him within Naruto. The fox demon didn't know at first what he would feel the second he would see them. Would he feel anger? Rage? The need to kill the one who sealed him away into Naruto and made his youth a living hell? No. Actually, the great Kyuubi no Kitsune felt relief. Relief that the two were alive now, and relief that his kit now has his parents at last. He watched over their sleeping forms with a grin as he knew that once all three were awake and able, they would probably need a powerful being such as himself to pry them off of each other. No matter. For the fox demon and most powerful of the nine Biju, it would feel good to watch this small family reunite for the first time.

* * *

 **[Days later, clearing outside the village]**

Naruto had fully recovered from both the extraction and the strain from his fight with his friends and was now going through his chi exercises sensei Rand taught him. It was calming to do so in a calming environment while he and Dr. Strange were preparing to free his friends from whatever had happened to them. Top that form of stress with the fact neither of his parents had awoken yet and Naruto really needed something to calm himself down.

The Tai Chi that he learned helped with that, at least until he heard a loud explosion off in the distance back in the village. Fearing the worst, Naruto rushed at top speed as he wasn't that far from the gates. As he entered and went along the main road, he saw the sight of a bed from the hospital laid on the ground. Looking toward said hospital, he saw that there was a hole in one of the rooms and knew immediately which room it was. Using Shunshin, Naruto made it to the front door of his parents room and heard a loud, feminine voice that made him stop for a moment.

"WHERE IS HE!"  
The voice yelled out in an angered yet weakly tone.  
"WHERE'S MY SON! WHERE IS HE!"

Naruto didn't hesitate as he opened the door and saw both his mother and father and father standing near the hole in the wall while looking around frantically at the doctors within the room. They looked alright aside from the fact they were in no condition to really fight anyone. Minato was holding Kushina back from attacking the terrified doctors and nurses while Kushina had an angered look any mother would have when denied their child.

"Where's my baby?"  
She said in a meek voice as tears started to flow from her eyes at the thought of losing him once more.

That was when Naruto made his presence known to them both.  
"Mom. Dad."

Both Minato and Kushina looked to the sound of the voice and froze instantly at who they were seeing. The one in front of them looked like a younger version of Minato and had the smile of Kushina as well. The two parents gasped in surprise, shock and relief as they looked to the young man with tears in their eyes.

Without wasting any time, the two rushed over to hug the life right out of their son, not even caring about the other people there at the time. Naruto returned the hug, noticing that he was the same height as his father in the process. It was an odd sensation for the young blond, to be able to hug his parents felt strange to him. He didn't really care at the time though as he just wanted to continue feeling this warmth from the two.

For almost a full minute, the three stayed together like this, until a familiar voice cut in, catching the two recovered parents by surprise.  
"It's good to see that you two are awake now, I just hope that nothing causes you both to put another hole in the wall of our hospital."

The three turned towards the voice and to Kushina's surprise, she saw a grown up version of her old friend, Medusa.

"Medusa?"  
Kushina started as she went towards the woman and saw her smile towards her.  
"I-is it really you?"

Medusa continued to smile towards the recovered Uzumaki and used her hair to give Kushina a sword.  
"I believe I need to return this to you, Kushina."

The sword had a dark red hilt with black wrappings to it and a crimson pommel. The sheath was completely black with a red end piece to it. Seeing this caused Kushina to gasp in surprise as she carefully took the blade from Medusa's hair and unsheathed the blade. The blade was a clean silver with a serrated red edge. She went wide eyed and sighed in relief as she looked at the blade she thought would be lost to her after her son's birth. She looked over to Medusa and saw the gentle smile the leader of the village gave her and hugged her tightly. Medusa, not surprised by the gesture, hugged her cousin back, ecstatic to see her once again.

Naruto smiled as well at seeing his mother fully awake and seeing a familiar face, while he looked to his father and saw the man was giving a joyful yet confused smile. Deciding to voice his concern, Naruto asked his old man.  
"What's wrong dad?"

Minato looked to his son, now realizing that the two were indeed the same height, and answered.  
"Naruto, where are we? Why aren't we in Konoha, and what happened to you?"

Kushina let go of Medusa as she heard the man she loved ask the important questions she hadn't asked beforehand. Naruto sighed as he looked to Medusa who nodded to him.

"We should probably discuss this all in a more comfortable area."  
Medusa spoke up, getting nods from the others as well as the appearing Maia and Akane. They all agreed and left the destroyed room to discuss all that has happened to Naruto and the clan for almost sixteen years.

* * *

 **[The Gate]**

The Gate was one of the many portals in the West leading to the dimensional world of Ente Isla. It was accessible from both ends but required special permission to enter from the West side. It was here that five individuals entered into the West form their own home all in their human-like forms.

The first being the Devil King Satan himself, Sadao Mao. He was wearing his usual form fitting black outfit that quickly morphed into white shirt with yellow sleeves, jeans and white shoes. His horns were gone, same with his demon legs for human ones, and he was now shorter than his regular form. Mao preferred this human form despite the fact that it limited some of his powers but not completely negating them.

Next was Mao's former enemy now turned companion and friend, Emi Yusa, or the Hero Emilia Justina, in her human form. Since she was practically a human already with the Better Half and the Sacred Sword within her, the only changes to her were her hair going from silver to red and her armor changing. She was now wearing a simple light pink sweater and tan jeans with sandals on. Her Holy energy was not diminished as severely any more.

After her were the two surviving generals of the Devil King Satan. The first being his right hand man(or demon) Shiro Ashiya or Alciel. He was a fairly tall guy with fair skin, short light blond hair and now wearing a dark sweater and slacks along with dark shoes to replace his usual wear of a cape.

Next to Ashiya was the next Demon General, Hanzo Urushihara or Lucifer. He yawned as his short stature, purple hair with most of it covering his right eye, and clothing consisting of a white shirt with purple sleeves, jeans that were rolled up to show his ankles, and hi-top shoes stepped up next to Ashiya.

The last person to step out of the Gate was Suzuno Kamazuki or Crestia Bell, the head of the assassination division of the Main Land in Ente Isla. She was a short girl with Prussian blue hair with one end tied in a ponytail on her left side to fall down her shoulder, and wearing a midnight blue kimono as compared to her armor, and sandals with socks clearly visible to everyone.

As the five stood there, Mao was the first to start talking.  
"Alright everyone, we're heading to the Uzumaki village. Make sure to take these magic restores after five hours. Wouldn't want to look bad to anybody now would we?"

He looked straight at Urushihara when he was saying that, causing said person to sneer at him in embarrassment.  
"Dude, that was one time! Just once!"

"And yet it made us all look bad everyone here when you did collapse of exhaustion, young Hanzo."  
Suzuno spoke up as she antagonized Urushihara in her stoic way.

"Shut up! No one asked you!"  
He responded to her with an angered glare she ignored.

"I think that's enough for now."  
Emi spoke up as she pointed towards a certain direction.  
"I don't think we're alone right now."  
She fired a small flame from her fingertip that incinerated a large bush to reveal who was standing there.

To no ones surprise, especially Mao's who smiled, there stood the leader of the Jura Tempest Federation and the ruler of the Eastern Empire's area, Rimuru Tempest in all his slime glory. The group of five relaxed at seeing their ally on this side of the Gate as Rimuru made his way over to them all.

"Well, is that any way to treat your friends Emi?"  
The adorable slime spoke up as he stopped right in front of them and transformed into his human form. That consisted of blue/silver hair, a black coat with black fur cuffs over his gray shirt, a dark scarf, black pants and boots with black cuffs on the tops, and a sword held in his left hand in its scabbard.

Emi smiled to him.  
"Well, if you weren't trying to hide for no reason, then I wouldn't have shot at you."

This got a laugh from the leader of all monsters as he motioned for his people to come out of hiding. His group consisted of Benimaru, Shion, Hakurou, Souei, Shuna, Kurobee, Ranga, Rigur, Gobta, Milim, Souka and unfortunately Gabiru and his gang of followers. The reason they were all here, well it's mainly because they all volunteered, even though Rimuru only asked for a few to follow him to West to see the Prophesy Child. He guessed they all wanted to go and see what had their leader excited.

Before Anymore could be said, both Mao and Rimuru felt a familiar energy descending down towards them from the North. They looked on causing their companions to do the same and to them at least, they were watching what looked like a meteor fast approaching. To the leaders of their respective groups, they simply smirked at who else was approaching them.

As soon as the meteor reached them, it landed in front of Rimuru and Mao as a small crater was formed. There stood tall a man with spiky white hair, no shirt showing his muscular and tanned skin as well as the various markings on his body, and a torn black hakuma pants with a red flame pattern on them and a torn golden waist sash around his waist. The most noticeable thing about the man from the sky was his arms. They were a golden metal that went from his shoulders all the way to his fingertips. The rest of the group recognized this man, no, this god as Asura, the God of Wrath. They stood in awe while the Demon King Satan and the King of all Monsters looked to him with smirks.

"Good to see ya, Asura."  
Mao started as he could feel the Mantra radiating off of the god.  
"Nice to see you can still make an entrance."

Asura grinned at the comment.  
"It's good to see you both looking well."  
He started before gaining a serious look.  
"I assume you both know why we're here?"

Rimuru answered first as he also dropped his smile.  
"To hopefully fulfill our part in what's to come with the Prophesy Child. What else?"

Asura nodded as he looked off in the direction of the energy pulse the three felt.  
"Let's just hope the other get here soon. If I know Chakravartin, he won't sit idly by."

Both Mao and Rimuru nodded before motioning to their respective groups to follow. They did and everyone made they're way towards their destination, the Uzumaki village.

* * *

 **[Unknown location]**

Right now, a golden spider is standing patiently in a large, empty area. It stood on its intricate and designed legs and began to chuckle as he felt the various energies moving towards the one who would supposedly defeat him. The very thought of a mere child doing so caused his chuckle to turn into a full blown maniacal laughter. He had been waiting centuries for his reawakening and his ascension to true Godhood. Every piece set in the right spots. Every person sent down the specific path. Every action done in his favor. Every horrifying act in any world brought on by his will and actions.

Everything would be perfect. At least if this Prophesy Child was what those pathetic and feeble humans spoke of over a century ago was to be. An Uzumaki with blond hair stopping him? Chakravartin, the God of Creation itself? Preposterous. There's no way a simple human could defeat him, a god.

Right?

This cause the spider to cease his laughter as the last time he underestimated his enemy, he wound up killed by Asura over five thousand years ago.

 **"Hmm."**  
The spider thought as it walked around for a moment.  
 **"Maybe I shouldn't underestimate this boy."**

The spider walked on until he stopped and a thought came across his mind. A thought that would take care of the child and ensure that the only ones he would have to worry about were the Big Six, and since three of them were already fast approaching the boy, now would be a terrible time to launch his plan. He would have to wait in the shadows a little longer as his puppets took care of certain things.

If what he knows is true, which it is, then Madara will continue his conquest for power through the tailed beast. Those abominations and their crude depiction of Mantra, the one true power in the world, sickened the spider to no end, but they were a necessary step in his plans in the long run. His patience would be strained though if Madara doesn't hurry up with gathering those vile creatures soon.

Back with the human world, the Hand would be making their move soon towards K'un-Lun. The Hand was always an odd faction towards the spider. They valued power and immortality, control by any means over anything else. They would make for a fine addition as the Chi they so desperately wish to attain for their goals was a simple thing for the God of Creation. The perverted Mantra known as Chi also sickened the spider.

A great war was on the horizon in Ente Isla. One that even the Demon King himself would feel shaking the very foundation of the flimsy alliances he so desires. The very grounds he stands upon will be washed away in a sea of blood, and he? He will drown within it. Not even his so called magic will save those around him.

Despite what the King of the Monsters believes, he and his peace are on borrowed time. That Kagurazaka boy will deal with that infernal slime once and for all in time. He will personally finish off that so called king in time.

The others will soon follow and be taken care of through other means soon enough. Once they are done with, the only one to stand in his way is the one who defeated him last time. When that time comes, Chakravartin will be the one standing tall over the mangled body of the so called God of Destruction and will force him to watch as everything will become his beautiful canvas to paint what he sees fit upon.

The spider began to laugh once more at the thought of all the pieces falling into place soon enough.  
 **"Now, all I have to do is deal with the boy when the time is right."**

* * *

 _ **Phew. That was a lot to write. Hope ya'll enjoyed it though.**_

 _ **I just want to say that this is now gonna be a pretty long story now especially with how I want to do things. I'd say about 30-ish to maybe 40 chapters at max. Meaning I have a very long way to go with this story.**_

 _ **Chakravartin will play a role later on in the story but won't be around too heavily for a time. Just to let ya'll know. Lol.**_

 _ **The next chapter will have Naruto freeing his friends from Danzo's control since I mainly set up three of the Big Six in Mao, Asura and Rimuru. Did ya'll know that Rimuru in his novel is a Great Demon Lord? I didn't until I looked him up for reference and loved his light novel outfit, so that's what you see when he shows up.**_

 _ **Since I have three of the Big Six, I'm gonna need three more. I have a few ideas but I am very much open to suggestions.**_

 _ **The person has to of course be a good guy/girl.**_

 _ **Have intense and extreme power that trumps everyone of their followers/comrades.**_

 _ **And they have to be able to access a certain type of energy like: Chakra, Mana, etc.**_

 _ **Those are what I'm really looking for.**_

 _ **Crossover Characters in order of appearance or reference:**_

 **Shiro Ashiya/Alciel - The Devil's a Part Timer**

 **Hanzo Urushihara/Lucifer - The Devil's a Part Timer**

 **Suzuno Kamazuki/Crestia Bell - The Devil's a Part Timer**

 **Benimaru - That Time I was Reincarnated as a Slime**

 **Shion -** **That Time I was Reincarnated as a Slime**

 **Hakurou** **\- That Time I was Reincarnated as a Slime**

 **Souei** **\- That Time I was Reincarnated as a Slime**

 **Shuna** **\- That Time I was Reincarnated as a Slime**

 **Kurobee** **\- That Time I was Reincarnated as a Slime**

 **Ranga** **\- That Time I was Reincarnated as a Slime**

 **Rigur** **\- That Time I was Reincarnated as a Slime**

 **Gobta** **\- That Time I was Reincarnated as a Slime**

 **Milim** **\- That Time I was Reincarnated as a Slime**

 **Souka** **\- That Time I was Reincarnated as a Slime**

 **Gabiru and his gang of followers** **\- That Time I was Reincarnated as a Slime**

 **The Hand - Marvel Comic's**

 **Yuuki Kagurazaka -** **That Time I was Reincarnated as a Slime**

 _ **Man that was a lot of people, and it won't end there.**_

 _ **Till next time.**_

 _ **Ja Matane.**_


End file.
